Light as a Feather
by WhiteWolf82499
Summary: Lovers. That was what Kol Mikaelson and Natasha Salvatore used to be, but she betrayed him and his heart. Now that he has been brought back from the dead, he wants to play with little Tasha in Mystic Falls. Love bites. But what happens when witches and Silas get involved? Point of view alternates between characters. First few chapters are short but they get longer. Set after S4
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Natasha's Point of View

Sometimes as I lied in bed at night, I swore I could feel his arms wrapped around me, his strong embrace. Sometimes I swore I could feel his lips on mine, soft, sweet, gentle, and light as a feather. I used to cry myself to sleep, only for about twenty years after he was gone. By then, I realized he was not coming back soon. He never would come back. My dearest love, lying in a box for almost one hundred years with a white oak ash dagger in his heart. But that is not what makes my heart ache. I shook my head, hoping to clear my head of the thoughts of Kol Mikaelson. I was racing my '68 midnight blue Camaro down the mostly deserted roads, straight to Virginia. My radio was blasting, turned to some modern, popular music station. I was focusing on the road, my grip on the steering wheel tightened as I neared the small town. I glanced at the dark sign welcoming to the town. 'I am doing this for them. I must be strong' I was thinking. I looked at my hands, staring at the daylight ring on my right hand on the finger next to my pinky. It was silver, with three small sapphire stones. I smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. 'He knew I loved sapphires,' I thought. 'No! Do not think about it!'A memory suddenly flashed into my mind…

"_I have something for you." Kol said to me, his eyes were warm when he looked at me, meeting my dark blue eyes. His eyes are full of love, I thought in that moment. We were by the lake and it was dark. I smiled as I looked up at him and he looked down at me He had gorgeous dark brown hair, slightly curling at the ends. I was lying down, my head on his lap and my black waves of hair sprawled everywhere. "What is it?" I asked him. He reached into his pocket and took my right hand, sliding a ring on it. "This is a daylight ring. Now you will not have to spend eternity with me in the dark. Never take it off as long as you love me, because it is also a symbol of my love." He whispered into my ear. Kol was also gentle and loving when it came to me. I smiled, while studying my hand. "I love you, my dear Tasha." He said, before leaning down and pressing his lips hard against mine, before I could respond. I reached up and wound my fingers into his hair. 'I love you, too,' I thought. _

I clenched my jaw. I hated thinking about him, about our time. Where I was going, it would bring back so many memories, but I had to. I had to go back because my family needed me. When I reached the middle of town, I parked my car and got out. "Well hello. I'm back." I whispered to nobody. I was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kol's Point of View

3 Weeks Before

I was staring at the Gilbert girl, imaging myself staking her over and over again. 'That is what you deserve.' I thought, 'Being in the ghost world is miserable and boring' She was telling the older Salvatore brother that she loves him. I felt slight sympathy for the younger brother, who was currently loading up the back of his car with the stone body of Silas. "At least Silas will not be bothering anybody in the world anymore." I said to nobody in particular, as nobody could hear me. I felt a slight breeze encircle me, until the scene in front of me changed. I looked around quickly, confused. I was staring at a circle of about ten women, chanting then stopped when their eyes focused on me. Witches. I looked down and found that I was standing on a white symbol with three lit candles. "Hello. You must be Kol Mikaelson." A pretty blonde girl with hazel eyes, who could not have been older then nineteen, said to me. I raised my eyebrow. "You can see me?"

"Of course."

"How?" I asked her.

"A spell that brought you back." She replied.

"I thought that was impossible."

"It is dangerous to do alone, but with an extremely powerful group, it can be done." Another young girl with brown hair and eyes to match, said to me.

"What about the witches on the Other Side? Are they completely fine with this little event?"

"It is for the greater good." The blonde said.

"Why would you witches want to bring me back?" I asked all of them, stepping out of the circle.

An older woman with cocoa colored skin with a small side grin said, "Because, we have somebody to get rid of. You many know her, but she will be in Mystic Falls. I am Gina, and I am the witch in charge here." I sighed and looked around the room, taking a few steps to the right until I was only a few feet away from the woman that just spoke. "I guess I do owe you a favor."

Present

"So you are Kol Mikaelson? I thought you would seem much more, I don't know, scary?" Tara, the blonde girl with hazel eyes, said to me. We were racing towards Mystic Falls, and she was driving.

"I am very frightening, you just have not seen it." I said to her from the passenger seat, my fangs popping out until a terrible pain shot through my head.

"Stop it!" I managed to stay through gritted teeth, while holding my head.

"See, you are not so tough, dear vampy. Aneurysms suck, am I right?" Tara said, smiling.

The pain stopped and I took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, just keep your eyes on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get out of this damn car and away from you."

"I feel the same way, now call Gina and tell her we are almost there." She said to me.

I took out my phone and called the witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elena

"Don't you think it is strange that Stefan has not contacted you? Or even Caroline?" I told Damon, sitting next to him on the couch in the large Salvatore mansion. Damon had a scotch in his hand and took a large gulp before raising an eyebrow. Stefan has been gone for almost three and a half weeks now, ever since I chose Damon over Stefan. Sometimes I feel so guilty and I ask myself, 'How could I have chosen between the two of them, knowing that one would get hurt?'.

"Why would he call me or Caroline? He said he was going away for a long time." Damon replied.

"Well, you are his brother and Caroline is his best friend! Aren't you curious?"

"Elena, Stefan is fine." Damon sat his drink down and pulled me onto his lap. "You worry way too much." He pressed his lips to mine, trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone. "Damon, it is the middle of the day! Tone down the kisses." I giggled and I pushed him away, but I really didn't want him to stop. 'I remember when Stefan and I used to do this',I thought.

"What is the matter?" Damon asked me. I didn't realize I was frowning until he said something. I immediately gave him a little smiled.

"Nothing. It is just I was thinking about how Bonnie hasn't called or texted, or at least e-mailed me lately!" I told him, taking his hand in mine. "Do you think Bonnie is okay?"

"Elena, Bonnie is probably just stressed out from all that has happened. Bonnie is fine! Stefan is fine! They are all fine. Now, where were we?" Damon said, starting to kiss my neck again.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Damon pulled away "Ugh! What the hell!" Damon groaned. I smiled and pulled away.

"I will get it, don't worry, you can get back to your scotch." I said, about to get up off the couch.

"Nope, I think I will get it, you know, just in case it is some more angry ghosts seeking revenge." Damon told me, trying to be a little funny. He got up and made his way to the door. I reached over to the side table and poured myself a drink and thinking about my friends. Even though Damon tried to reassure me that they were okay, I couldn't help but worry. 'Maybe I do worry too much,' I thought.

"Oh damn." I heard Damon say from the front door. I scrunched up my eyebrows and got up to see why Damon said those words. "Damon?", I asked, "Is everything okay?" I was now a few feet behind Damon, to see him staring at a pretty girl with dark hair outside of the door.

"Damon, who is this?" I asked.

"My sister." He said, not moving. I raised my eyebrows.

'His sister?', I was thinking, 'Shouldn't she be dead?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natasha's Point of View

I walked up to the door of the Salvatore mansion. It was not my old house, though, which was destroyed long ago. I took a very deep breath and lifter my knuckle up to the door and pounded on it three times. "What the hell!" I heard a man from inside say. He sounded familiar. 'Damon', I thought. The door swung open and my eyes looked onto a black haired man with pale blue eyes. Ice on sapphire.

"Oh, damn." Damon Salvatore said. An olive skinned girl with dark brown hair and and eyes to match stopped behind him. She looked just like Katherine. 'The Doppleganger.' I thought.

"Damon, who is this?" She asked. She cocked her head a little to the said and stared at me. I shifted to the side, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the both of them staring at me.

"My sister." He replied. I could barely control the smile I felt was about to appear on my face. Damon looked like he just saw a ghost. I started tapping my feet, which were covered with a pair of black boots with silver studs. They were my favorite, and I guess my return to Mystic Falls was a good time to wear them. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or let me in?" I asked. My brother pushed open the door farther and I walked in, passing the girl with dark brown hair. I walked into a large room with a fireplace and two couches.

"Is this your living room? It is very nice, and cozy." I said, while looking around before sitting down on one of the couches. Damon and the girl slowly walked to behind the other couch. They were still staring at me, and it was getting a bit creepy.

"Are you two going to just stand there and stare at me, because I am getting a bit freaked out!" I told the both of them. The girl was the first to speak.

"Hi, I am Elena. I am Damon's girlfriend." She told me.

"Elena? As in the Petrova doppleganger Elena? A great-granddaughter of Katherine Pierce. I remember the bitch. She hurt both of my brothers. You are not a crazy, heartless, and selfish bitch like her, are you?" I asked. She shook her head and gave me a small smile. "Anyway, I am Natasha Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's younger sister. I thought I should come and visit my brothers."

Elena looked like she was about to talk, when Damon beat her to it. "Tasha, I thought you were supposed to be dead? As in, you died of old age? The only way you could be here is if you are a, a vampire."

I gave my brother a sad smile. "Well, I am indeed a vampire. I was turned when I was about seventeen years old."

Damon and Elena moved and sat down across from me. "Who turned you?" Elena asked me.

I hesitated before answering. "Rebekah Mikaelson." When I said that, Damon and Elena's eyebrows were raised higher than I expected. Damon shook his head as if he didn't understand.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just say Rebekah Mikaelson? Crazy blonde Original?" Damon asked. I nodded and laughed a bit.

"Rebekah and I were friends. But we have time for my life story later. Right now, we must talk about another problem, known as Silas." I crossed my legs and laid my hands on the top of my knee.

Damon reached over to a table next to the couch and picked up a little glass of what I guessed as scotch from the smell. "Sorry to break it to you, but that problem has been taken care of."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Oh, really. Exactly how?" I asked.

"I have a friend, Bonnie, who is a really powerfully witch who casted a spell that turned Silas into stone." Elena piped up.

I sighed. "Well isn't that a shame? I was hoping to help in the destruction of Silas." I said to them.

"How exactly did you hear of Silas, anyway?" Damon asked me, before taking a drink of his scotch.

I knew that this part would come. 'Maybe I do not have to tell them who,' I thought.

"Somebody I knew told me about him, about how dangerous he was." I replied, instantly thinking about the time Silas was explained to me.

_I was lying in a bed with Kol Mikaelson, his arms wrapped around me. "Have you ever heard of Silas?" Kol asked me, before planting a kiss on my head. _

"_No. Never." I replied, smiling. "Who is Silas?"_

"_Before the Original vampires, there was the true immortal, Silas. He was a warlock who asked his best friend, Qetsiyah, to create a spell of immortality for him. She was hoping he was creating the spell so they could be together forever because she was in love with him. She later found out that he was creating the spell for another woman that he was in love with. Qetsiyah became angry and she killed Silas's love and imprisoned him for over two thousand years." Kol told me. I was silent while I thought about what he just told me. "What do you think about it?" He asked, shifting to look into my eyes._

"_I think it is sad. It is sad that Silas lost the woman he loved and is forced to spend eternity without her. It is sad that Qetsiyah was in love with Silas but he broke her heart." I replied, before kissing him. "But that was a long time ago."I snuggled closer to him._

Damon's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Anyway, you mentioned you were here to visit me and Stefan. Well, I hate to break it to you, but Stefan left town."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, he took care of Silas's body and thought there was nothing left here for him, so he left Mystic Falls." Damon replied. I noticed that Elena was quiet and her expression darkened. But after that, the conversation turned into us talking about our vampire endeavors until I decided that it was time to go. I said my goodbyes and left. When I reached my car, I took out my keys to unlock it and couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong with Stefan. 'Why would he just leave?', I thought. I decided to ignore that feeling. I later wished I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kol

"We have been in Mystic Falls for three days! When are you going to tell me who I am supposed to get rid of?" I asked, agitated. I was staying in Klaus's now vacant house with Tara, who was driving me crazy with her weird witchy voodoo.

"Calm down. When Gina gives me the green light to tell you, then I will tell you. But until then, you must stay in this house. We cannot afford to mess this up." Tara replied, getting up from the couch we were both sitting on. She took out a few dusty journals from her bag and sat back down.

"What are those?" I asked, reaching over to pick one up.

"Research. For witch eyes only!" She said, snatching away the journal I was reaching for. I rolled my eyes. Of course this was secret witch business. They always have their secrets.

I got up and started wandering through the house. I passed Rebekah's room and thought 'I will save exploring her room when I have enough time to find out her little secrets.' I had somebody else's secrets that concerned me more. I reached Klaus's room and looked around. I rummaged through his drawers, but all I could find were stacks of drawings, mostly of Caroline Forbes. 'Of course,' I thought 'of all of my siblings, I never would have thought of Klaus of being a love struck fool.' I moved on, and decided to look under his bed. I reached under the bed and pulled out a flat, old, chest with a gold lock. "Now what do we have here?" I said to myself. I was about to rip off the lock when I heard Tara calling my name.

"What?" I yelled back. I could hear soft footsteps coming up the stairs, and I quickly slid the chest under the bed and stood up.

"Hey," The blonde witch said, "Gina just called, she said that I can let you out of the house."

I raised my eyebrows when she said that. "Oh, really? Why the sudden change?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"She wants you to watch the vampires in town. Make sure they do not do anything. Find out anything you can about their involvement with Silas." She replied, stepping forwards a little. "In fact, there is a new vampire in town that one of my dear friends says goes to the Mystic Grill each day at noon, and lucky for us, it is noon. Gina wants you to watch her, make sure she is not up to something with any of the local vamps."

I smirked. "Finally, something to do. How will I know who she is?"

"Well, my friend says you are acquainted with her. Hurry up or you will miss her." Tara said, returning my smirk. The way she gave me the smile, though, sent chills up my spine. 'Who is this vampire?' I thought.

I decided to walk to the Mystic Grill, just to see if I found any of the people appetizing. 'These people all seem the same. Boring, worthless,' I was thinking, 'All humans seem like that.'

'Not all of them.' A voice in the back of my head said. I sighed and walked through the town square. I almost didn't notice the black haired girl that just came from the Mystic Grill. I froze when I saw her. 'Is that who I think it is?' I asked myself, silently. She was looking through her bag and stopped in the middle of the town square. She didn't notice me standing a few feet away from her. She pulled a cell phone from her bag and called somebody, before she looked up and her eyes focused on me. Her blue eyes widened and she dropped her phone.

"Kol." She uttered before I grabbed her and ran into the alley behind the Mystic Grill. I slammed her into the wall, harder than I meant to. I winced when I heard her cry out in pain and probably fright. I stared into her eyes for a moment, thinking this was some sort of dream. I knew this beautiful girl, because I loved, no, _love, _this beautiful girl. I was to entranced by the sight of her to notice that her left hand was holding a syringe until I felt a pinch in my neck. 'Vervain.' I thought, before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natasha

'Where the hell is my phone?', I thought, while looking through my bag. I just had my daily drink at the Mystic Grill, and I needed to call Damon to see if he has heard from Stefan. I finally found it and I pulled it out to call my brother. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. I hoped I was seeing a ghost, but I knew I wasn't. It was the one person I was hoping never to encounter. I heard the witches resurrected him. It was Kol Mikaelson, staring at me with a shocked expression that I was sure matched mine.

"Kol." I managed to say, before he grabbed me and we were in an alley. Through the whole ordeal, I dropped my phone. He slammed me into a wall, pinning me to it. I gave a cry of pain and I heard Kol wince. 'Like he cares.' I thought. He just kept staring at me, and I reached into my bag slowly, and took out a syringe of vervain. I stabbed him in the neck and his grip loosened. I ran away, and I went back to the town square to retrieve my dropped phone. I looked at the screen and it said a call to Damon was in progress. I could hear him repeating 'Hello' in the phone. I put it up to my ear and walked to my car, parked near the curb of the town square.

"Damon, I am here. Something just happened that I think I should explain to you in person." I said, before hanging up. I drove to my brother's house, hoping Damon would not be angry with me.

When I got there, I opened the front door and slammed it. I walked into the living room where Elena, Damon, Jeremy Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes were sitting and I already met them a few days ago. I didn't expect to see them, but that didn't stop me from throwing down my bag in anger.

"Why the hell did I just see Kol Mikaelson in the damn town square?" I exclaimed, standing in front of them. Caroline, Jeremy, and Elena were sitting on one couch, while Damon was sitting in a chair. "And why the hell is everybody here?"

"Calm down, Natasha." Damon said, taking a drink from his glass. 'Of course. It is never normal to see Damon without alcohol.' I thought.

"Wait, you saw Kol? I thought I killed him." Jeremy said, looking at the others then back to me.

"Well, you did. Witches resurrected him about a month ago." I replied, pacing. If I wasn't so shaken up, I could have laughed at the surprised and angry looks on their face.

"What exactly happened? You seem upset." Caroline asked, her face filled with concern. She is sweet for a vampire.

"Well, he grabbed me and dragged me into an alley, but I shot him up with vervain, though I do not know how long it would have subdued him." I told her.

"Why would Kol attack you?" Damon asked me.

I sighed and sat down on the adjacent couch. "I knew one day this would come. I would finally have to tell somebody about my past with the Originals."

"What exactly is your past with the Originals?" It was Elena's turn to ask me a question.

"I was Kol Mikaelson's love." I said, waiting for their reactions. They were probably even more shocked than when I told them Kol was alive.

The Gilbert boy cleared his throat. "Wow. That is very surprising. How exactly did you two meet?"

"Well, I was living with the rest of the surviving Fell family. It was about two years since my brothers' deaths, and I met Kol Mikaelson. He was with his sister, Rebekah. Rebekah and I became great friends, practically sisters. I knew what they were, and they knew that I knew. Over the course of a year, I fell in love with Kol. I saw a more gentle side of him. When I was about seventeen and a half, I traveled to New Orleans with the two. I came down with yellow fever, and Kol was gone. He didn't know I had it and he was here, in Mystic Falls. I was going fast, and Rebekah had to turn me." I explained.

"_Rebekah. Rebekah, please, tell Kol that I love him. Tell him I love him so much and death will not change that." I said to the Original, who was seated next to my bed. I was breathing heavily and my stomach was hurting. I felt like I was going to die soon, and so did Rebekah. I looked over at her, and I saw the tears in her eyes. _

"_Tasha, you will tell him. You can tell Kol yourself. I am not going to lose my sister, and Kol is not going to lose the person he loves." She replied. She gave me a sad smile. _

"_What, d-do y-you mean?" I said. I coughed into a handkerchief, and when I pulled it away, I could see the blood on it. I glance sideways at Rebekah, hoping she was strong enough to handle it, but she wasn't focusing on the blood, she was staring out the window. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and I felt tired. I felt myself fading. Through blurry eyes, I could see Rebekah biting herself then leaning over to put her wrist to my lips, making me drink her blood. 'She is turning me.' I thought, weakly. I passes out, so I didn't feel it when Rebekah snapped my neck._

"So, let me get this straight. Rebekah, the misunderstood, whiny, little bitch, had a heart? And exactly why did you befriend damn vampires, especially Originals? More importantly, how could you be happy?" My brother said, leaning back in his chair, soaking in the words I just told him.

"I know the story seems surprising, but I was alone. It shouldn't be surprising I was happy with Kol and Rebekah as my family. I even met Elijah and Klaus. They were my brothers and Rebekah was my sister. Kol and I eventually went off on our own, and we were happy." I replied.

"What happened to you two, if you don't mind me asking?" Elena asked, taking a deep breath. I swallowed and tried, and succeded, to ignore the memory that was resurfacing.

"Nothing that was important. Anyway, have you heard from Stefan?" I asked my brother, while leaning back.

Damon looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Wow. Way to change the subject."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kol

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that my vision was sideways. I realized I was lying on the ground and I quickly stood up. I was confused at first until I remembered. 'Tasha.' I thought. I didn't understand how she could possibly be here. I was shocked, sad, and angry. I started walking away, thinking about the girl I was in love with over and over again. 'She must be here for her brothers.' I walked back to the mansion I was currently staying in, taking only a few minutes with my speed. I slammed the door when I walked in, then I heard voices.

"It is nice to see you Klaus. I hope Kol will be happy to see you." I heard Tara say, from the living room.

I walked into where she was sitting to see my brother standing in front of her, smiling. My anger surged up and I tackled my brother to the floor.

"You! You liar! I should rip your heart from your chest!" I yelled in his face. He pushed me away and stood up.

"Well, it is good to see you too, Kol." Klaus replied, straightening his jacket.

I went at him again, and punched him before I slammed him against the wall. "You told me she was dead." I said.

He pushed me away again, this time with a puzzled look on his face. I knew the expression was probably practiced and faked.

"Well, I am going to leave you two alone and go call Gina." Tara announced, quickly exiting the room.

"I have no idea who you are referring to." He replied, moving to sit down, but I blocked him.

"Natasha."

Klaus froze, and looked at me. "No, she isn't dead. But I thought she was, up until about two months ago when she paid me a visit in New Orleans."

I glared at Klaus, hoping he would experience pain for all of eternity.

"Why did you think she was dead?" I asked, skeptical.

Klaus sat down and looked at me, "Because, back in 1973, she was running from Mikael and I was helping her. I was supposed to go to her apartment and talk to her, but when I got there, the whole building was being consumed by flames. The fire department said that it started in her apartment, and a body was found in her apartment. The police said it was a girl that was killed with something stabbed into her chest, right through the heart."

I clenched my jaw. "She faked her death?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, I guess she did. She was always quite the sneaky one, wasn't she? Imagine my surprise to see her knocking on my door with a smile on her face and right when she saw me, she gave me a hug like nothing happened and strolled right into my house. She stirred up quite the amount of trouble when she started killing vampires and asking questions about Silas."

"Silas? What did she want to know about Silas?" I replied, crossing my arms and leaning onto the doorframe.

"She wanted to know about her brothers' involvement with Silas and where he was imprisoned. I told her that he was awake and roaming free in the world. But that no longer is the case, correct?"

My answer was a glare. There was something he wasn't telling me, but I brushed it off. I needed to know more about Natasha's time in the world while I was in a coffin with a dagger sticking out of my chest, which was Klaus's doing, and the only one who could answer that was Natasha herself.

"Do you know where Natasha is staying?" I asked my brother, still glaring at him.

He looked at me and smiled. "The Salvatore Boarding House."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan

I had no idea how much time has gone by. Days, weeks, maybe even months. All I could think about was the burning in my throat from not having any blood. It was dark, and I was completely submerged in water. It felt like I was drowning, except it is impossible. There was only one thing that I could think about. 'Elena'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon

Natasha went right upstairs after she told her little tale and Caroline left while little Gilbert also went to some unknown place, so it was just me and Elena.

"Ugh, I think I need a drink." I said, getting up and grabbing the entire bottle of scotch and took a big gulp of it before sitting down next to Elena.

"Damon-," Elena began before I interrupted her.

"I just can't believe it. My sister and that dick." I took another drink, "Of all people, why did it have to be a damn Original."

"Well, I guess nobody has real control over who they fall for." The beautiful brunette next to me said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her, but it soon faltered. "I want to do something fun to get my mind off of all of this. How about we go out tonight?" I asked, smirking.

Elena giggled "Well, of course. Let's go." She pulled me off the couch and we left. Leaving was a big mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kol

I sat alone in the living room, with a permenant scowl on my face. There was a drink in my hand and when I started replaying the last of Klaus and I's conversation, and the glass shattered when I made a fist.

"_But that isn't all, Kol. Did you forget she left you?" Klaus had said to me. _

He wasn't finished with what he said, though. More things had come to light, things I did not know.

"_She left you and she lured you to New Orleans so I could shove a dagger through your chest. She didn't want either of you to be killed by Mikael. So she ran without _you. _I saw her with another vampire, though. She was laughing and giggling with him. I saw her even give him a kiss, all while she was with you, too. Don't worry, I killed him later on for you, brother it was peculiar, though, because he was already heartbroken because Tasha left him._" Klaus finished. Anger flared up inside of me. I was stuck in a box for almost one hundred years because of her. What is worse is that she was with somebody else while with me. I wasn't heartbroken, I was humiliated and _pissed_. All of the supernatural population of New Orleans knew what she was doing.

Tara walked in, sometime later and sat down across from me smirking.

"I suppose you heard all of that." I growled at her.

She leaned back, still smirking, "Yes, I did indeed." She replied. "Which makes me think you will not have any problem with what I am I about to see next."

"Really? Which is?"

"Gina gave me permission to tell you who what vampire you need to dispose of." She said.

I waited, impatient. I was finally going to learn who I was supposed to kill. This was the one and only favor I was going to do for these mysterious witches. "Who?" I asked.

"Natasha Salvatore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasha

It had been a day since I talked to Damon and the others, and I was avoiding my brother. I didn't want to talk to my brother alone about my situation with the Originals, particularly about Kol. I was in room, which held things from when I was human. I pulled a lot of the stuff from storage, including my journals, some books, my jewelry, and other personal things I cared about. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and I walked downstairs, since I was alone. I wanted to explore this house more, because even though I have been here in the past to visit Stefan, I didn't stay for long. Stefan knew I was turned into a vampire, but he did not know the details, specifically the _people. _I looked though the bookshelves and turned to the coffee table which had a newspaper on it. I picked it up and looked through it. When I looked on the second page, something caught my eye.

_Founder's Day Soon to Come_

I didn't even try to stop my laughter, and it died down within seconds so I was only smiling. I have seen Founder's Day a few times, with the girls dressed in the extravagant dresses we had and the men putting on dress shoes and vests with coats. My smile faded when I heard a noise. It was quiet, something a human couldn't detect. It sounded as if somebody quietly closed the door, and I could hear it settle into its frame. I whipped around to see nobody there. I heard somebody behind me, and I turned around to see nobody there, again. I heard a creak come from the stairs, and I turned towards them and looked up, but I still couldn't see anybody.

"Hello? I hear you! Where are you? Show yourself!" I called, swallowing hard. I wasn't exactly frightened, not yet, but I was in the next few seconds. I felt somebody's warm breath against my neck.

"Behind you." A familiar, intoxicating voice said from behind me.

I whirled around and backed up quickly. Standing in front of me, was Kol, with an evil smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes, fighting my fear.

"What do _you _want?" I spat out. I heard about how cruel Kol was since he woke up, and I was not happy. I was angry, very angry and scared. I saw his eyes move up and down my body, but I barely did the same, only noting how he was dressed. He seemed to have adjusted to the modern time well, wearing a black polo with a black jacket over it and dark washed jeans. His hair was barely touched, just combed which let his bangs fall naturally. I didn't really study him during our last encounter. The way he looked at me was different, it made me uncomfortable. I wasn't expecting to see anybody, so I wasn't exactly dressed modestly. I was wearing a lavender cropped short sleeved top that stopped right above my belly button with fringe with a silver bead on each strand and black denim shorts that stopped above the middle of my thigh but I didn't have on shoes, though.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a former lover?" He asked, smirking. His eyes stopped on my chest, and I got a little mad.

"My eyes are up farther." I said to him. He looked up and met my eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned against a bookshelf. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I hissed.

His face darkened, and before I knew it I was on the couch and I he had me straddling him. He had that damned mischievous smirk of his that signaled trouble. 'Oh great.' I thought. I tried to get away, but his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist.

"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?" He asked.

I knew it was pointless to lie. "I wanted to see my family. I wanted to make a life here." I told him.

His face darkened when I said that second part. I knew why, because it was almost the same words he uttered to me the night before I left him.

_We were in New York City, living in a lavish house, but I only focused on the time I had left with him. "Kol, I have been wondering, what are we doing here?" I asked, sitting next to him on a couch in front of a fireplace. He was studying some financial papers from the bank. He looked up and smiled, before he leaned in to whisper, "I want to make a life here, with you." I smiled and kissed him then broke away, to let him get back to his work. That was when he decided he wanted to work with the bank. He was always good with numbers. I was thinking about how surprised they were that somebody who looked merely twenty-one could be so smart and advanced with math._

I was snapped back into the present by Kol's voice. His face was still dark and serious. "I remember what they said about you when I first met you. Skin like cream," He slid a finger up my throat and across my jawline, "lips the color of a French Rose," His fingers traced the outline of my lips "blue eyes that shine like sapphires," his fingertips made half circles from my eyebrow to below my eyes "and black hair that is like waves of silken ebony." He finished, curling a tendril of my hair around his finger. This was making my heart flutter with anxiety and fear. But there was something in his eyes, besides anger and sadness. 'Humiliation.' I thought. I didn't understand it and I leaned back, but he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me towards him, his lips a few inches away from my ear.

I was horrified by what he whispered. "They didn't know you were quite the _whore._" He hissed the last word and threw me across the room, slamming into a chair. His words made my heart flutter, before he sliced it. He knew how to get to me, because I was always weak around him. But my heart was hardened and picked up a piece of splintered wood. It may not kill him, but it certainly could cause him pain. This is what it was going to be like, causing each other pain. I guess it was just our thing. He stood up and he rushed me, but I side stepped and brought my knee up to knee him in the stomach. It barely fazed him, and he brought his fist back to punch me in my side. I fell to the ground and dropped the piece of wood I had. I got right back up, but he grabbed me and threw me for a second time and I crashed into the coffee table. I cried in pain and pulled out a piece of wood buried in my stomach. I looked up to see Kol walking towards me with the splintered wood I had in my hand earlier now in his hand. I bolted up the stairs, even though there was a throbbing pain in my torso I had to ignore. I ran down a long hallway and opened the second to last door on the right, glancing behind me but not seeing Kol, then rushed inside and quietly closed the door and locked it. I looked around and saw piles of boxes and shelves. 'Must be another place for storage.' I thought. I listened to Kol opening doors and going into different rooms.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are." He taunted. My heart was racing and I bit down on my lip, thinking on what I was going to do. I could hear him in the room next to the one I was in, rummaging around to find me. It was my room.

I heard the door slam downstairs and the voices of multiple people, but I could make out Damon's voice as one of them. Their voices became raised and I knew they were probably surveying the damage in the house. Before, I didn't want my brother to come home so soon, but I was grateful because my life was saved because of it. "Tasha?" I heard somebody call. I heard the voices stop by the bottom of the stairs, near the living room. I could hear the faint whirling of air as a vampire disappeared from the upstairs and from the house. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowly exited the room. I walked into my room, and I changed out of my bloodied clothes and into a soft t-shirt and sweatpants. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning to the pillow next to my head. I blinked a few times and grabbed the piece of paper that was on it. I read the note and my breath hitched.

_ This is just the beginning, love._

_ -Kol_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kol

I sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, on my fourth shot, when Klaus decided to join me. It was good to be alone because I was mostly with Tara talking about Silas and Mystic Falls. She isn't bad company, but she is a bit strange.

"Well, well, I didn't think you had it in you to harm the one thing you truly love in the world." My brother said to me, before ordering a drink.

"I didn't hurt her as much as I plan to." I replied, sighing.

My brother turned to me and gave me a glare. "Be careful, Kol. This is a dangerous game you are playing. Tasha is powerful. She may not be stronger than you, but she sure is faster."

I laughed. "Yes, I guess that is indeed true. But, if my memory is correct, all of the white oak stakes have been destroyed, so what do I have to be worried about?"

"Many things, such as the vampires in this town. They do not particularly like us, if you haven't already noticed." Klaus told me, before standing up and walking away.

After he took a few steps, I turned and called after him. "Hey! I never said she was the one thing I truly love in this world!"

Klaus chuckled before finally leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy

I sat in the cave, waiting for Bonnie to come. We have been meeting here every day since her death. Thinking about her death makes me extremely sad, but at least I could still see her, even though it is in ghost form. I was about to leave, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, Jer." Bonnie said, smiling at me.

"Remind me why we have to meet in this cave?" I asked, looking at her as she sat down across from me.

"Well, we can't meet at the boarding house. Too many vampire ears, and it would be weird if they caught you talking to yourself." She replied, her smile turning sad. She was probably thinking about Elena and Caroline and her parents.

"So did you hear that Kol came back from the dead?"

Bonnie stood up with a shocked expression. "What? How could he come back from the dead? I brought you back and I ended up _dying!"_

I winced when she said the last part. "Apparently he had help from a lot of witches back in New Orleans."

She started pacing back and forth. "He wants to kill Elena! How is she supposed to be protected from an Original?" She practically yelled.

"Bonnie, calm down. The thing is, he hasn't gone after Elena, yet. I don't know why, but he seems distracted. I think it is Damon and Stefan's sister he has been focusing on."

She stopped and turned. "Wait, what? Their sister?"

"Yeah, apparently she had a history with Kol and the other Originals, except for Finn of course. She was even turned into a vampire." I told the distressed witch.

"That is a lot to take in." She sat down again.

"I know. A few days ago, Damon, Elena, and I got back to the house and it was a mess. We asked Tasha, Damon and Stefan's sister, about it and she told us some random vampire attacked her, but I suspect it was Kol."

"And here I thought we were done with the Originals."

"I guess not yet." I replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara

"Gina, I think Kol might actually go through with the plan. Klaus told him about dear little Tasha's endeavors with another vampire while they were together. He was really pissed." I said into my phone, talking to the witch that was in charge of this whole thing. I was in the kitchen, making myself a sandwich.

"Good. When she is out of the way, Silas will not have anything to worry about. You have not told Kol about our association with Silas, have you?" Gina asked.

I put the mustard back in the fridge, and closed it, before replying to Gina's question. "No, and he will not find out, I assure you."

"Good. Now, has Natasha been taken care of, yet?"

I sighed. "No, but Kol says he is working on it and she will not be a problem," I heard the door close, signaling Kol's return "now I have to go." I clicked off the phone and Kol walked in.

"Where have you been? Not getting into any trouble, I hope." I said to the vampire, who took out a blood bag from the fridge and started drinking from it.

"Hey, not everything I do involves trouble, but today I went out for a drink." He replied, licking a drop of blood from his lips and leaning against the counter.

"You are Kol Mikaelson, trouble is your middle name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasha

I think I started going crazy, ever since Kol attacked me. Not in the violent way, but in the paranoid, jumpy way. I think it was just the note that bothered me more, but I don't know why because I knew that Kol was persistent, it was how he won me over all those years ago. It was why he ended up almost killed by Mikael. I was with Caroline, talking with her in her house. I wanted to stay away from the boarding house as often as I could if I was going to be alone. Caroline has become a friend to me since I got here. She reminded me of Rebekah, just a less menacing version. She was talking about going to college, and how excited she was to room with Elena and Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennet? Isn't she Emily Bennet's many greats granddaughter?" I asked, since I have never met the witch.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, but she left town for the summer because of the whole Silas thing was pretty overwhelming for her and I guess she couldn't handle all of the supernatural stuff."

I took a sip from the mug filled with blood and sat it book down on the coffee table.

"So, I know this is off topic, but I would like to know about the return of the Originals to Mystic Falls."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "The Originals', or Kol's return?"

"Honestly, Kol's, but I will settle for all of them." I replied, looking down and fiddling with my ring.

"Well, about seven months ago, Klaus had the bodies of Finn, Rebekah, and Kol in coffins and Elijah took out the daggers from their bodies. I heard that when they woke up, they were not at all pleased with Klaus, but Esther arrived and ended up trying to kill all of them, and it was a complete mess." Caroline said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about them, but I think it was just Klaus. I looked around the room as we settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, Tasha, what exactly do you like to do? You are not like Damon, are you? Because I don't really like him."

I giggled a little. "No, I would say I am more like Stefan. I was always closer to him, but I was still close with Damon, too. I like to do many things, such as traveling, reading, sketching, painting, swimming, and I love to ride horses! I guess I inherited the last one from my mom." I replied, smiling at the enthusiastic blonde.

"Stefan never really mentioned your mother, neither has Damon."

"Well, that's because Stefan wasn't close to her like Damon. She was sick for a very long time and she died when I was about four. I remember that my dad was so upset and so was Damon. Stefan was upset, but it didn't hit him hard like my other brother and father. Damon was about thirteen at the time and Stefan was six. My father even had my mother's favorite horse put down. She was a beautiful grey mare named Artemis. According to my family," I paused, "I am practically a clone of her. Except my eyes are darker than hers, but they were blue all the same."

Caroline gave me a sympathetic smile. "Wow, that is so sad."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." Silence filled the room before I continued. "How do you do it?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

"You know, keep your family, friends, finish high school, plan to attend college?" I eyed her, skeptically.

"Well, I guess my friends and my mom accepted me for what I was. I mean, of course my friends would have to, considering they are mostly vampires and a witch. I finished high school because I want to have a semi-normal life, same goes for college. Don't you want a slightly normal life, too?"

I thought about what I would say before answering her question. "I guess I never really thought about that in a very long time."

"When did you think about a slightly normal life?"

"When I was with Kol. Living in New Orleans was good, then we moved to New York and Kol even decided to get a job with a bank. He was always so intelligent." I found myself smiling before returning to a stoic expression.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kol

I was strolling through town, with Tara, talking about the situation with Natasha.

"Why do you want the Salvatore girl to die?" I asked, when Tara suddenly stopped in front of an herb shop and she pulled me in, a bell ringing when we entered.

"Well, the bitch is responsible for the death of a witch. The witch was an innocent girl who did nothing wrong." She replied, looking at the jars of different herbs. The shop was old and dusty, with a middle-aged woman at the register. There were shelves of jars and racks of old books, and beads and random jewelry in the display case. Tara grabbed a jar with something purple inside before turning to me. "You are not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, I am not." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Good, because I do not want to persuade you with more head-splitting pain."

I smirked. "Oh, really? Is it because you think I am handsome and charming?"

She stumbled when I said that and I caught her arm so she wouldn't fall, being the gentleman that I am, and when she recovered she looked at me and glared. "No, I think you are annoying and sickening. I tolerate you because I _have _to." She replied, looking through the books.

"Is revenge on Natasha the only reason we are in Mystic Falls for? Because I think that isn't a very significant reason to bring me back and have her killed for one witch."

"Well, it is an important reason. Now don't you have something to do?"

"Ah, yes. I have a certain vampire to torment, thanks for reminding me." I left her to do whatever witchy stuff she had to, and walked to the formal dress store, already planning my big finale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara

I looked through the books, waiting for the person who was supposed to meet me at 'Havana's Herbs'. The bell by the door rang, and I smiled as the man I was waiting for stopped beside me. I looked at the witch who was at the register.

"Havana, leave us but lock up the store." I told her, watching as she flipped the sign on the door to 'Closed' and she left, locking the door behind her.

"It is good to finally meet you, Tara." He said.

I looked at him. He looked exactly like who he was supposed to be impersonating. "Hello, Silas. I understand you have taken care of Stefan Salvatore." I said to him.

He smiled. "Yes, I have. Have you gotten rid of Natasha Salvatore, yet?"

I swallowed in fear. This was Silas, the most powerful being. "No, but we have Kol Mikaelson in charge of that, and considering the little harlot humiliated him, he will go through with the plan."

He slammed shut the book he was flipping through and faced me. "Natasha must be destroyed! She can ruin everything for me! She knows how to kill me while preventing the Veil being dropped! She knows how to take away my power! She is the key! She will ruin everything!" He hissed.

I looked him in the eye. "I _know_! She will not ruin everything, though. All you have to do is pretend to be Stefan Salvatore and nobody will suspect anything."

"If this does not work, I will be very angry."

"I know, okay? Leave it to us." I replied, and with that, Silas left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasha

Today was a day that I could be excited about. I recently got a call from Stefan telling me he heard I was back in Mystic Falls and he was coming back. I didn't know when he was going to be here, so I decided let Caroline take me shopping with her. I think she was finally happy to have somebody who appreciated fashion like her.

"I am so unbelievably excited! Bonnie and Elena never liked doing these kinds of things. But, since Founder's Day will be here soon, and there will be a lot more parties, like the Masquerade, which, for some reason, is being held before Founder's Day this year instead of after we will need dresses upon dresses." Caroline told me, pulling me into a dress shop.

"So, exactly what kind of dresses?" I asked, looking around the large store and taking in the racks of amazing dresses.

"Well, the Blair Fell's birthday party is on Saturday and it is _huge_!" Caroline said, pulling out a short dress with thick straps that was fitted at the waist before billowing out.

I raised an eyebrow. "I actually like it." I took the dress from her and held it up to my body in front of a mirror. She looked at me with a big smile which I returned.

"Oh, go try it on!" Caroline said, pointing to the dressing rooms in the back.

I laughed, "Okay, okay, I will."

I left her to her browsing while I walked to the back of the store. I was passing racks of dresses transitioning into suits before a tall, brown-haired man caught my eye. My eyes widened and I quickly made my way into a dressing room, hoping Kol didn't see me. I looked through a small crack of the door, and when I didn't see him, I closed and locked the door and quickly tried on the dress. I admired it in the mirror and decided I liked before slipping back into my jeans and tank top, putting the dress back in its plastic cover. I hesitated before opening the door and slowly exiting.

"Hello, again, love." I swallowed, hard, and turned to my right. Kol was leaning against the wall. My eyes widened a bit. "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything to you, but you might want to keep an eye on your friends, especially the blonde one. That girl seems to have a habit of disappearing."

I gasped and ran to the front of the store, weaving through racks of clothing. "Caroline! Caroline?" I called. I stopped running where I last saw Caroline, panicking.

"What?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around, and sighed in relief when I saw Caroline, holding a green dress in her hand.

"I sort of have to cut this shopping trip short because I just remembered I promised Damon that I would look through my old stuff from 1800s." I lied. I felt a little bad for lying to a sweet girl like Caroline, but she was a friend and I wanted to protect her.

Caroline's face dropped a little. "Oh, well I guess we can reschedule. Come on, let's go pay for these." She said, leading me to a counter where we paid for our stuff.

The whole time I was on my way home, I constantly wondered what Kol meant when he said to keep an eye on my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: This chapter contains Sexual Content

Chapter 11

Tara

_Riiinnnggg! _I picked up my phone and sat on the bed in my room. The caller ID said it was Gina.

"Hi Gina." I said, lying down.

"Tara, tell me about the progress you have made."

I rolled me eyes. 'I don't even get a hello from here!', I thought. "Well, according to Kol, she should be dead in two weeks at the most."

"Hmmm, I guess that isn't so bad. Not bad at all." She replied. I thought she would have been angry.

"But I am getting worried about Kol. He has been asking questions about why Tasha is targeted for revenge. I think he is getting suspicious." I said.

"Well, this could be a problem. Maybe you need to neutralize him."

"Gina, I actually don't _think_ he is going to find out anything, we don't have to neutralize him." I quickly replied.

It was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds. "Tara? Are you developing feelings for Kol?" She asked.

"What? _No! _Of course not, I wou-"

"Wait," she cut me off, "this could be useful. Your feelings for him could be very useful!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"This is perfect!" She said. I heard the laughter in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up, shifting the phone from one ear to the other.

"This is the perfect distraction for him so he would stop asking questions! Listen to me carefully, Tara. Kol has never been with a witch because they think vampires are unnatural. I want you to seduce him."

I was speechless for a moment. _Seduce _him! That is crazy.

"Gina, I, I can't. I have never, you know." I told her.

"Never, what?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I, I have never, um, _slept_ with a man before." I told her.

"Well, I guess you will have in the near future. We need to protect Silas at all costs, even if losing your purity to a vampire is one of them. Remember your pledge? Serve faithfully, serve truly, serve willingly."

I sat on my bed, alone, for what seemed like hours, when it really was just maybe a few minutes after I ended my call with Gina. It was true, I was attracted to Kol. He was handsome, dark, funny, and he could be a gentlemen when he wanted to, and I had to do what Gina told me to. No matter what it took, I was going to seduce the seducer. I got up and looked through the clothes I had in the dresser and closet. I decided to change into my sexiest bra and underwear, which is lacy and red. I looked through my skirts and found a miniskirt that is black with two layers of ruffles and I found a red tight tank top that going into a plunging 'V', and it was slightly cropped so it showed about an inch of skin. I pulled on fishnet stockings and I looked through my shoes. I only had a few pairs of heels for special events, and I found black, closed-toe stiletto heels. I brushed my hair and my makeup was already done this morning and all I had to do was a touch up. I looked in the mirror and thought I was ready. 'You can do this, Tara,' I thought, 'Kol will fall right under your spell, even if it isn't a magical spell.' I heard the door downstairs closed and I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I walked down the stairs, making sure my heels didn't make too much sound. Kol was sitting on the couch, with a drink in his hand. I knew he wasn't very drunk because he wasn't gone for long. His hair was slicked to the side and he wore a long sleeved grey button-down with dark washed jeans. I walked around the couch and sat beside him.

"You look like you had a long day." I said to him, happy my voice didn't start shaking from my nerves.

He looked at me and smirked. "Looks like you are planning for a long night. You have somebody you plan on meeting up with?" He asked, taking a drink.

"Maybe." Was all I said.

He looked from my eyes down to my chest, to my legs. I stretched me legs out in front of me and slide the hem of my skirt up a tiny bit. I saw him stare as I did that.

"Well, it looks like you will be occupied tonight." He replied, taking another drink.

"I know I will." I whispered, moving to straddle him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as I took the drink from his hand and put it on the side table. I slid a finger down his chest, while undoing a few buttons at the top. 'I bet Natasha never did this.' I thought, randomly. He grabbed my hands and eyed me, before I leaned in to whisper in his ear "I know you want to. Imagine you, a _vampire_, and me, a _witch_." And that was all I need to say to convince him before he let go of my hands and smashed his lips into mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He kissed longer, deeper, and rougher, as his hands were placed on my thighs. I ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground, before he picked me up and before I knew it, we were in his bedroom. I kicked off my heels and he took off his shoes and he slid my shirt from over my head. He continued kissing me, and took a pause so I could help him take off his pants. He pushed me onto the bed and taking one leg at a time, slid the stockings off of my legs. He crawled on top of me and slowly slid off the skirt I was wearing and discarded it on the floor. He continued kissing me and I felt his hands on my back, unclasping my bra before that was on the ground, too. His kisses trailed from my lips, to my neck, to my collar bone, to the valley between my breasts, before going back up to my lips before flipping me over so I was on top. His boxers were taken off and so was my underwear before he flipped me again. Our bodies were brought together, and the rocking of our hips slowly became faster, the pain I felt at first slowly turning into pleasure. My hands twisted in the sheets, and breathy moans and whispers of his name escaped my lips.

If you ask me if I regretted sleeping with Kol and giving my virginity to him, I would say no.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story, about the whole start of Natasha and Kol's romance and the disastrous end that fell upon their relationship in the 1900s. I want to know how you guys would like that?

And to those who are confused about this story not being about Tasha and Kol, it isn't just about them but it mostly is. Their relationship is not normal, it is actually pretty messed up and many snags will be hit in their relationship (*cough* Tara *cough*). It is not at first all lovey dovey and Kol wants revenge! Kol feels humiliated and betrayed by Tasha so he wants to inflict emotional, mental, and physical pain against her. There is an underlying reason for the whole Kol/Tara thing. Let me get one thing straight about Kol, he is crushed by what Tasha did, he just doesn't admit it, being the ridiculous guy he is. Things are not always going to be the way it seems in this story.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tasha

It was Saturday and I was still shaken by what Kol said at the dress shop. I had absolutely no idea what he mean by keep an eye on my friends, especially Caroline. He really wouldn't risk doing anything in front of the whole town, something so ridiculous. Tasha growled in frustration and almost broke her mirror. She slipped on her red dress and her matching flats before running a brush through her hair. _Ding! Dong! _'That must be Caroline.' I thought, before dashing downstairs, but I was surprised by who it was. Damon was talking to somebody who was very familiar.

"Stefan? You're here!" I exclaimed, before launching into his arms.

"Hey, Tasha. Wow, you going somewhere?" He replied.

I looked down then back at him. "Yeah, Caroline convinced me to go to a party." I smiled. 'Finally! I have not seen my brother in years!' I was thinking.

"Yeah, Elena wants me to go, too." Damon said, with, what a surprise, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Stefan nodded and sat down. "Where is Elena, anyway?" My brother asked. I shrugged, when a knock sounded at the door.

'I'll get it." I said, going to get the door and greeting Caroline.

We walked back into the living room and Caroline almost screamed. "Stefan! Where have you been?" She asked, giving my brother a hug.

"You know, here and there. Just random places I stopped at." He replied.

Just then, Elena came into the room, dressed in a basic white dress. "Stefan? Hey." She said, frozen. I could sense her discomfort.

"Hi, Elena. How have you been?" My brother asked almost cheerfully. 'Odd.' I thought. Stefan wasn't the one to act rudely, but he also wasn't one to let go of everything. My brother seemed almost _too _friendly, but I just shook it off.

"Um, good." She replied. The room was silent and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"So, should we go? Stefan, you have to some with us!" I said, giving him a hopeful look.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on! I don't want to be too fashionably late!" Caroline said.

It was would have been weird too stick Stefan in a car with Damon and Elena, so he rode with Caroline and I. I was amazed by how carefree Caroline was around Stefan without having any romantic feelings for him. I asked her if she felt something for my brother, but she said they were practically best friends. I was driving while Caroline asked him about a million questions.

"So what fun places did you stop at?" She asked, turning in her seat.

"Small places here in Virginia." He replied.

"Any cute girls?"

"No, not really."

"Did you find any other vampires?"

"Not one."

"Well, did you-"

"We are here!" I interrupted her, pulling up to a curb behind a lot of parked cars. I could hear music blaring and laughter. I sighed and sat still for a moment.

"Tasha, are you okay?" Caroline asked from the passenger seat.

I gave her a smile and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I said to her and my brother.

I was amazed by how many people showed up. I heard all about Blair Fell from Caroline and how she threw the biggest parties.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this awesome!" Caroline said.

I smiled again and looked over at Stefan, who seemed slightly uncomfortable as he looked around.

Right then, Damon and Elena joined us and Damon also sensed Stefan's lack of comfort in the party.

"Ah come on, Stefan. I am sure we could find something that would entertain you!" Damon said, draggin Stefan to another room filled with people.

"Yeah, I am going to go get a drink, do either of you want anything?" I asked Elena and Caroline.

When bother girls shook their heads, I started walking away when Caroline called after me. "Wait! Don't disappear on us! These parties could get out of control!" I waved a hand at her to acknowledge I heard her before making my way to a bar.

"What would you like, miss?" The bartender asked. She was a pretty girl, maybe twenty-five.

"Um, how about one shot of tequila." I replied, while she grabbed a shot glass. 'If I am going to have fun, I am going to need to let loose.' I thought.

"Make that two shots of tequila." A man said from next to me. I was really getting sick of the voice that used to whisper professions of love to me in the night.

I turned my head to the right and rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I said to him, exasperated by his presence. I sensed that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"You know, just enjoying the entertainment and grabbing some drinks." Kol said. I knew what he meant when he said drinks. He planned on finding some poor, helpless girl and bleeding her dry. He grabbed his shot while I grabbed and we both downed ours.

"I swear to god, Kol, if you hurt anybody tonight-" I started saying.

"You'll what? Last time I checked, there weren't any white oak stakes left." He said before letting me finish.

I scoffed and walked away. I could not handle any of Kol's little games tonight. Not here. I explored the house, passing groups of laughing people, a lot of them drunk. One guy stumbled and fell and I almost tripped over him. 'Human teens never change.' I thought. I ended up on the back patio, where it was much quieter and only a few people were. I collapsed onto a chair by a table and breathed in the night air.

"Hey." A deep voice said from next to me. I looked up and smiled at a guy with sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi." I replied while he sat down across from me. I could smell the alcohol on him but he did seem sober enough so he didn't slur.

"I'm Brandon.' He said, sticking his hand out across the table and I took it and shook it before letting go.

"I'm Tasha."

He leaned forwards across the table and stared into my eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, Tasha, why is a beautiful girl like you sitting out here all alone?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled. "Well, I just moved here and I don't exactly have very many people to hang out with."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, then, people are stupid for not clawing over each other just to say 'Hi' to you."

My blush deepened and I gave a little laugh. "Thanks. I am ever so flattered"

He looked inside to where people were dancing then looked back at me. "Care for a dance?"

I nodded. "Sure." Brandon took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The song picked up in tempo and everybody started dancing faster. I swayed my hips and danced with Brandon. For a human, he was surprisingly charming and funny. He actually made me laugh. I felt a pair of dark brown eyes on me, so I decided to smile more with Brandon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol

I stared at the damn raven haired girl dancing with an insignificant human boy. 'Damn Tasha, even when I hate her I still get jealous.' I thought. I felt somebody stop beside me and I looked next to me to see Tara in a short black dress looking at Tasha and the boy, dancing.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Jealous? Never! I don't even like that girl, remember?" I replied.

She grabbed my arm and spun me to face her. "Good, because you're with me now, _remember_?" She smiled and leaned in to me but I spun back around and left. Tara was just a fun little play thing, and I wasn't big on public displays of affection.

After a few songs, I saw Tasha smiling and lost in thoughts, that she barely noticed that I was standing a few feet away from her. She started to pass me, but I grabbed her arm and leaned into her to whisper in her ear. "Was he a good dancer, like me?"

She glared at me. "Yes, he was."

I smiled. "Was Adam a good dancer, too? I bet Adam wasn't good at a lot of things like me. When you were in bed with him, did you always think about me?"

Her glare turned darker and she wrenched her arm away from my grasp and walked away, furiously. My face grew serious when I watched her walk away.

"Remember what I said, Tasha. Your house was just the beginning!" I called after her.

I had something to do, now. Something that would make Tasha regret being with that human boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasha

I looked around, everywhere, for Brandon, but I just could not find him. That's when I ran into somebody I never thought I would see in years.

"Natasha? Natasha Salvatore?" A girl's voice said with a slight accent. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. A girl that looked about my age, physically, of course, with reddish brown hair and almond shaped green eyes smiled at me. She was about my height and she was almost as pale as me, too.

"Sera?" I smiled and gave my best friend the biggest hug I could ever give her.

"Tasha, where the hell have you been? I have not seen or heard from you in the past year!" She replied when she pulled away.

"Sorry, I have been traveling around before I got back here."

She nodded. "I remember you telling me all about Mystic Falls, but I didn't think it was this small."

I laughed a little. "Sera, compared to where we used to live, of course it is going to seem smaller!"

"Tasha, Moscow has not been as fun without you! The other vampires are a pain in the ass." My friend replied.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I have to deal with stuff here. Like a certain somebody named Kol." With that, Sera's eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to say something when a high-pitched scream rang out and everybody froze. I looked at Sera before darting towards the source. Outside, a crowd was starting to gather and a dark haired girl pointed to a tree.

I walked closer to it and saw, pinned to a tree by a piece of wood sticking from his chest, was Brandon. My eyes widened, and a piece of paper stuck in his hand caught my eye. I carefully slid it from his hand and slid it behind my back when the police showed up. Sera grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

I was breathing heavily and Sera kept asking me if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I am fine. I just need to get out of here. I will meet you at the Mystic Grill, tomorrow, okay?" I said. I left her standing there, confused. I reached my car and waited for Caroline and Stefan. Police cars were lined up across the road along with the coroner. I looked at the piece of paper that I knew was a note from me. There were drops of dried bloods on it.

_I hope you enjoyed my gift. Maybe you should stay from men, you have such bad luck with them._

_ -Kol_

I crumpled the note and shoved it under the seat of my car when I got in. Kol was not going to win. I had to be strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol

I watched Tasha read the note, feeling satisfied. In fact, I watched her the whole time. The look on her face when she found poor Brandon's body was priceless. She knew what she was getting into all of those years ago.

I drove him in satisfactory silence, with Tara sitting in the passenger seat. She slammed the door when we got inside. She was angry and I knew it, but I was happy seeing Tasha upset so I was much happier. I was having a good day, and I decided I wanted to have more fun with the blonde witch. Tara stalked upstairs, taking off her heels and I liked how she looked in that dress but I think it needed to come off so I followed her. I was close behind her and when she was starting to pass my room, I grabbed her and pulled her through the door. That night was a repeat of the night we had a few days ago.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tara

I sat in my car, patiently waiting in the vacant high school parking lot. It was the perfect place to meet Silas since it was the summer and nobody would be here. A car pulled up next to mine before the driver exited his car and got into the passenger seat of mine.

"Hello Tara." Silas greeted me.

I decided to skip the pleasantries. "Kol is taking longer than I expected to kill the Salvatore bitch."

"Calm, Tara. He just wants to play with her before he finally ends the torment by shoving a stake through her heart. You are letting you jealous feelings get the best of you."

"I am _not _jealous!" My voice was raised, now.

Silas gave a dark laugh. "Believe what you want."

"I am _not _jealous!" I repeated. "Last time I checked,_ I _am the one he sleeps with, she is nothing more than a girl who crossed him." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, do you think Stefan's friends are buying your act?"

"Yes, I actually think they do. They don't suspect anything about Stefan being at the bottom of the lake."

"Look, Silas, me and the other witches have pledged to serve you completely and we want to help you drop the veil again so you could reunite with your love, but the Bennet witch is dead and none of them know it, yet. Natasha knows how to kill you and if she finds out about you, she _will_ get rid of you and you will be stuck on the Other Side, forever. So, until we find a way to drop the veil again, keep up the performance. You plan on keeping up your part of the bargain, right?" I asked, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"Yes, I know, I must give you and the other witches my power." He replied, looking out the window.

"How long do you plan on keeping the real Stefan at the bottom of the lake for?" I suddenly asked.

Silas looked sharply at me. "As long as I want to."

"Gina wants to know if there is anything else we are supposed to do."

"No, not at the moment." Silas replied.

And with that, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha

_I was gasping, struggling for air, but every time I opened my mouth, water would rush in. My throat was burning from inhaling water. It was dark and could not see one thing, and as I struggled I would always hit something. It felt like I was in a metal box and I didn't remember how I got there, but I felt as if somebody put me there._

I sat up, gasping before I looked around and realized I was in my room. It was usually the same in my dreams, it was dark and I was in a metal box and there was water all around me. Sometimes I was struggling, and other times I was completely still and feeling too weak to move. Soft light was coming from the crack in between my grey curtains, and I pushed my black comforter off my body and stood up, stretching. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed. 9:43. I had almost four hours until I had to meet Sera at the Mystic Grill. I still couldn't believe she was here. I had no idea how she found me, but that is something I planned on asking her. I met Sera in Russia back in 1954, when she was a newly turned eighteen-year-old vampire. She was a sweet girl, she just could not control her blood lust. She was originally from Ireland, but she moved to Maine for eight years when she was nine before moving to Russia. She met a ripper there who took an interest in her and just used her, turned her, then discarded her like she was nothing.

It had been two days since the party that ended in an innocent boy's death, and my mind kept picturing his bloodied body pinned against that tree. Brandon was an innocent human and Kol had taken his life like he was nothing. 'He wasn't always like that.' The thought popped into my head, as I looked through my closet. I pulled out a long-sleeved white and black stripped shirt and dark blue shorts. I slipped on teal flats before grabbing my bag and quietly walking downstairs. Knowing Damon, he would never get up this early and I didn't want to wake him up, but I wasn't sure about Stefan and Jeremy. I passed the living room and gave it a quick glance and then stopped. Elena was standing there talking to another girl, but there were _two _Elenas, except they were dressed significantly different. One was dressed in simple blue jeans, black sneakers, and a dark violet long sleeved top, and she had straight hair, while the other had on a black fitted leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and red heels on with curly hair.

"Katherine." I blurted, and the girl with curly hair wearing the heels turned sharply and looked at me.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open a little before smiling. "Well, well, if it isn't little Tasha Salvatore. I never expected you to become a vampire."

My shocked expression turned into a growl before pinning the girl to the wall.

"Hello, Katherine. I heard you were human, and that makes you easy prey." I said my face showing the black veins and my fangs popping out. Katherine looked genuinely scared.

"Natasha, stop!" Elena exclaimed from next to me. I felt my face go back to normal before letting go, raising my hands.

"Okay." I said, then dropping hands and backing away. "Just don't expect on me having tea with the person responsible for so much pain brought to my family and Mystic Falls." I felt the anger boiling within me. "What does she want, anyway?" I asked.

"She wants help adjusting to life as a human, but I don't know if I should help her, considering she killed my brother." Elena said, her voice dripping with malice as she said the last part.

Katherine sighed. "I am sorry for that, I truly am, but he is alive, now, isn't he?"

Elena scoffed. "That still doesn't change what you did."

Katherine sat down and gave me a sweet smile while I just rolled my eyes. I turned to Elena. "Don't listen to anything Katherine says. She may be human, but it still does not change the snake she is. If it comes down between the world and Katherine, she will _always_ choose herself, right Katherine?" I turned back to the girl sitting down and her smile faded.

"I am who I am, little Tasha, I can't do much about that. I am human, though, so I am harmless." Katherine replied. I actually liked Katherine when I was a little fifteen year old girl. She was my role model, until I started catching on to what she was and what she did.

"Harmless? You are _manipulative_, which is dangerous, and you don't care who it is that you hurt when you go after something you want. " I told her, sitting across from her while Elena sat to my right.

Katherine's smile reappeared. "I am not the only one. I was in New York back in, oh what was it?" She paused, "1914, I think. I couldn't help but notice a certain raven-haired girl flirting with a vampire, who wasn't an Original that went by the name Kol. She got him to do whatever she said. Sound familiar?" She leaned forwards. "Who is the manipulative slut, now?" She whispered.

"Tasha, what is she talking about?" Elena asked, confused.

I snapped when Katherine said that last part, so I barely heard Elena's question. I tackled Katherine, my hands closing around her throat. "You know, I usually despise taking human life, but you don't even qualify as a human, Katherine! I have held a grudge against you since you tore my family apart. My brothers' relationship was good until you came into the picture. They ended up vampires and my father died, because of you." I hissed. Elena grabbed my arm and pushed me away.

"Calm down, Natasha! I know Katherine ruined Stefan's relationship with Damon, but you can't kill her!" Elena exclaimed.

My anger didn't die down, it just surged up before turning to Elena. "_You_, of all people, cannot tell me what she does and doesn't deserve for what she did to my brothers. Do you even remember Stefan since you were with Damon? Ever wonder what happened? You practically ripped out his heart when you confessed your _damn, little, feelings_ for Damon. You practically killed Stefan. You are another reason for problems between my brothers. How could you choose between the two of them? Did it ever occur to you that both of them would be better off with you being with _neither_? You deserve neither of my brothers, they are _higher_ than you. You are just as bad as Katherine Pierce, no, you are _worse._" I spat out at her. All of my buried feelings towards Elena Gilbert came to light with those words. Before Elena or Katherine could manage another word, I was gone.

I walked down the sidewalk by the Town Square. I was just walking around for at least an hour, trying to calm down. I knew what I said to Elena was harsh, but it was what I felt. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer. I was so tired and becoming so emotionally drained. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed when I saw it was only 11:23. I had almost half an hour of free time to use, so I decided to call somebody I dreaded calling. The only reason I had the number was because of Damon, and I had a feeling this vampire wouldn't be too happy to hear my voice. I quickly entered the number and waited until somebody picked up. "Hello?" A voice asked.

I was silent for a second while the voice continued saying 'hello'. "Rebekah?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seraphina

I was checking the time on my phone for the fifth time. Tasha was supposed to meet me at 12 and she was twenty minutes late. I was sitting in a booth with two shots of tequila in front of me.

"Hey." Natasha said quietly, as she slid into the seat across from me.

"So, you finally decided to grace me with your presence." I replied, sliding one of the shots towards her.

She downed it and signaled the waitress for another one. "What's your problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think you there is something wrong?"

I scoffed. "Well, all you gave me was a quiet 'hey'. Nothing louder or longer greeting. Do you honestly believe that is a way to treat a close friend?" I asked, jokingly.

"Fine," she sighed, "I guess I'll tell you. I called Rebekah, and she wasn't too pleased with me contacting her."

"Exactly why was she not pleased? I thought you two were practically family."

She looked down. "Remember when I told you about my past with the Originals?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. When she told me about her past with the Mikaelsons for the firs time, she started actually _crying._ Tasha is one of the strongest people I know, and I am surprised that she would actually break down.

"Well, Rebekah hasn't actually forgiven me for hurting her brother. At first she was silent, but then she got _angry_. She started telling me that I should have never called her because I wronged Kol and even though he is a stubborn pain in the ass, he did love me once." Her voice broke and when the waitress came back with her drink she immediately grabbed it and swallowed it. When she laid her hands on the table, I saw they were clenched into fists. I know that when she was angry, she will easily snap. She told me she wasn't always like this. She was more calm and happy, but I guess losing Kol changed her. "Sera, I just don't know what to do anymore! I am tired of everything. I was excited for the day I would be able to see Kol when Klaus decided to take out the dagger, but he hates me. When I heard he was killed, I practically _died _with him." I could see her fighting back the tears.

"Tasha, you can't give up. If I don't give up, you can't either." I replied, trying to make her feel better.

Her head snapped up. "You don't understand Sera, things are different, now. And what do you mean you are not giving up? What are you not giving up on?" She asked.

Her question hung in the air in silence for a while. "It's Sascha. He left and I have no idea why. I have been trying to find him for about four months." Images of Sascha flashed in my mind for a few seconds. Images of Sascha bursting out laughing, his green eyes shining. Images of Sascha looking into my eyes while I ran my fingers through is short, blonde hair. 'There is no time for that!' I scolded myself, silently.

When I looked at Tasha, her eyes were full of concern. "Oh, Sera, I had no idea. Here I am, rambling about my problems. I feel so selfish." I laughed a little.

"You? Selfish? If you were selfish, you would not have bothered with trying to help me after I turned into a blood-sucking, crazed person." I whispered the last part.

She started laughing a little. "I guess you are right." She tapped her fingers on the table. "What happened? With Sascha." She asked.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, everything was good, We were happy and one night we went to bed, and when I woke up the next morning, he was just gone. No note, no explanation. He was just gone, taking barely any of his clothes and money. I was devastated, but I never gave up looking for him. Right now, I am only on a hiatus." I looked over at Tasha, and noticed her face darkened.

I groaned. "Tasha, you are thinking about Kol and his reaction when he woke up and found _you _gone, aren't you?"

She looked back at me and nodded. She let out a heavy sigh. "Well this isn't the day I had planned." She said, half-jokingly.

I shrugged. "Me neither, but I guess it just happened."

She stared at me, amazed. "You have this crazy ability to just shrug things off."

I laughed again. "Well, maybe I just spent too much time with you. So, anyway, found any hot guys, I mean, all of that sexual tension you must be feeling-"

She threw a balled up straw wrapper at me. "Sera!" She exclaimed.

"What? I am just saying I think it is ridiculous you have never decided to grab one of the many hot guys you have encountered-"

"Sera!" She said, again.

I started laughing. "I think it is ridiculous you have only ever been with one guy in your entire lifetime, and he was lying in a box for over one-hundred years!" I told her, shrugging again.

"I would feel like a slut." She replied, crossing her arms on the table and lying her head down on her arms, staring at me.

Realization hit me. "You still love him, don't you?" I asked.

She glared at me. "I don't know. So much has happened."

After that, our conversation moved away from the subject of the Originals. We talked about what we have been doing since we last saw each other. I told her about my efforts to find Sascha and about the other vampires in Moscow, but other than that, I told her I was up to the usual stuff. Drinking and partying. She was as crazy as me, so she wasn't up to that stuff lately. Apparently she was traveling around, visiting places like France, Italy, and Germany. She told me she was relaxing and she just had to get away from vampires for a bit. She told me that she loved going to Paris because of the art there and it was beautiful. When we parted ways for the day, I was took a shortcut through the alley, and that was my mistake. I felt hands around my throat, before I felt a pain in my neck for a second and darkness overtook me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena

I was still shocked by what Tasha had said to me. What was worse is that I thought she was right. 'What if I did tear them apart again?' The thought passed through my mind with many more.

'What if Stefan is hurting himself?'

'What if I am just as bad as Katherine?'

'What if Stefan hates me?'

'What if I should have left?'

I asked myself these questions after Katherine left. She decided to leave before Damon knew she was here. I have no idea where he was, because he always likes to disappear without telling anybody. I sat on the couch, trying to call Bonnie. I really needed to talk to her and she just wouldn't take my calls. I would talk to Caroline, but Tyler was finally coming back and she wanted time alone with him. I heard the door open and close, and Damon walked in.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked, before giving him a kiss when he sat down. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, you know, just visiting the hospital to see if they got more blood bags since we're running low." He replied, looking at me.

I looked down and played with my bracelet, thinking about what Tasha said.

"Do you think it would have been better if I didn't choose?" I asked, suddenly.

His head whipped around to look at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"If I didn't choose between you and Stefan, do you think it would have been better?"

Damon regarded me with questioning eyes, and then sighed. "Elena, where is this coming from?" He asked me.

"Katherine paid me a visit earlier and Tasha was there, too. Tasha got angry and when I tried to calm her down she said I was the reason for the more recent problems between you and Stefan. She said I should never have chosen." I replied, feeling a little sad.

Damon groaned. "Tasha always had this fantasy that one day we would be the family we were in 1864, but there is a problem with that. The three of us changed and she can't accept that."

I dropped the subject after that.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natasha

'Sera has never heard that curiosity killed the cat, I guess.' I thought, after leaving the Mystic Grill. 'She knows something has happened since I got back to Mystic Falls.' I spent too much time with her in Moscow. Sera was persistent in finding out secrets, and I had a stash of secrets. I rummaged through my bag to look for the keys to my car when I accidentally ran into somebody, dropping my bag and the contents spilling out everywhere.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The person said, bending down to help me pick up my stuff. I looked over at him and saw a young man with a tanned, muscular body and short dark brown hair and eyes a few shades lighter, and realized he seemed familiar. He wore a black leather jack and a pair of black jeans.

"It was my fault." I replied, standing up once my stuff was back in my bag. "You're Tyler, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, do I know you?"

"No, but I saw you in a yearbook of Caroline's and she told me about you and what happened with Klaus."

Tyler seemed puzzled for a few seconds. "You know Caroline and Klaus? Let me guess, werewolf or a vampire?"

I gave him a small smile. "Vampire. My name is Natasha Salvatore, but people call me Tasha."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" He asked.

"Yep. I am their younger sister." I replied.

"I never knew they had a younger sister. Hey, um, have you seen Caroline, today? She wasn't home when I went over there."

"Sorry, I have not seen her, but I have to go so I will see you around." I said, getting into my car. He gave me a small wave before I pulled away from the curb.

When I got home, I was getting out of my car when I got a text.

**I told you to look out for your little blonde friend. What is even better is that I found dear Seraphina, too. Meet me at the old warehouse, or your friends will not live past dusk. –Kol**

"Ugh!" I screamed. I should have expected Kol to do something like this, especially since he warned me that day in the formal dress shop. 'Sera, you should have stayed in Russia." I thought, filled with anger and fear. At least this explained why Tyler could not find Caroline. I might lose one of my oldest, closest friends, and a new friend that I have grown close to. I got back into my car and started it back up again so I could drive to my destination. The clock on my radio said it was 4:47.

The whole way to the old warehouse, my hands gripped the steering wheel rather tightly, making my knuckles turn white. It still felt like a nightmare, like it had felt when Kol attacked me in my house. I was confused on how he found out about Adam, but I was guessing it was either Klaus or Rebekah. Elijah was too damn kind to tell Kol. What really made me angry is that none of them knew the full story, nobody knew my reasons, yet I couldn't help but feel what Kol said was true. He called me a whore, and every time I thought about it, it felt like a stake was shoved through my heart. I stopped in front of an old, brick building that had a few boarded up windows. I stuck my phone in my pocket and got out of my car, leaving my bag inside.

The brick warehouse was mostly empty inside. I had tall shelves that barely had anything on it, only a few cardboard boxes. "Kol?" I called. Nobody answered and I spotted a freight elevator at the end of the building. The panel inside only had a few buttons, so I pressed the one that closed the door and then pressed the button with an arrow facing downwards. I kept taking deep breaths as the elevator slowly descended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seraphina

I jolted awake, panicking. 'Where am I?' Was my first thought. My whole body was aching, especially my neck and wrists. I was sitting in a wooden chair and my wrists were hand cuffed behind the back of the chair. I tried moving, but I just felt too weak to do anything. I slowly looked around, but all I could see were large, wooden crates. There were rows of spaced lights hanging from the ceiling, which was very high. Across from me, a girl with curly blonde hair wearing a short, sky blue dress with a lacy skirt and a white cardigan that wasn't buttoned, was also in a wooden chair, passed out. Her hands were behind the back of the chair. Her shoes were white open-toe heels. 'I wish I had those shoes.' I randomly thought. I probably shouldn't have cared about her shoes in that moment, but I didn't care because I was too confused on what happened. All I remembered was that I was leaving the Mystic Grill after meeting Tasha and I took a shortcut back to the motel through an alley, then I felt hands on my neck but I blacked out after that. 'Somebody broke my neck.' I thought, because that was the only explanation of the pain in my neck.

"Hello there." I stiffened, then I turned to my right. He was a handsome man, with brown hair slicked a little to the side. His dark brown eyes were cold and menacing. His smile seemed sadistic and crazed, and I couldn't help but shiver. He was sitting in a chair in front of a wooden crate, and there was a wooden crate next to him that had an assortment of knives and two jars, one with a liquid and another one with a purple plant that I was sure was vervain, which probably would explain the pain. There were a few syringes next to the liquid. Fear shot through me when I finally laid my eyes on two wooden stakes. He had a phone in his hand and he was texting somebody, before setting it down on the crate. I noticed a wooden chair across from when Kol was sitting, so the chairs were faced inwards in a square.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to say through the pain.

"Well, my name is Kol Mikaelson, and your name is Sera, correct?" He asked.

My answer was to glare at him, but he just laughed. "Why am I here?"

He moved to stand in front of me. "Well, Sera, you and Caroline over there are here because I need something to influence the decision that Tasha will have to make when she gets here."

I was even more confused. "Exactly why would you do something to piss Tasha off and hurt her? I thought you loved her." I asked, stiffening a little.

"Love is a weakness, and I don't love Natasha Salvatore, and if she makes the right decision tonight, you and blondie might get out of here alive, but I cannot make any promises."

"What happened between you and Tasha?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." He snapped, before sitting back down in his chair. There was a dangerous glint in his eye.

The blonde stirred before slowly opening her eyes. She quickly sat up, gasping. Her eyes focused on me. "Who are you?" She frantically asked.

"Stuck her just like you, but my name is Sera." I replied.

"Hello, Caroline." Kol said from his chair.

Caroline's turned her head to see Kol and her eyes widened before narrowing.

"What do you want, Kol?" She spat out.

"You will see soon enough." He replied.

Caroline looked at me before looking down, studying the hem of her dress, intently.

It was silent for a while. I was scared and Kol was an Original, so Tasha and two vervain-filled vampires is not exactly a match for him. If it was just Tasha alone, she could definitely take him on, but now she has me and Caroline to worry about. 'Maybe I could pull on the strings of his heart.' I thought, before smirking, and then growing serious again.

"She talked about you." I said, breaking the silence

Kol looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What did she say?" He got up to stand in front of me again. "Did she say I was cruel? Did she say I was a monster and a big fool?" He asked.

I stared in my eyes and shook my head. "She said the exact opposite."

"Oh, really?" He said, smirking.

"She cried when she finally told me about." I replied. I watched as his face darkened, and he grabbed a syringe and filled it with vervain.

"That will be enough talk from you." He stuck the needle in my arm, and I felt a new rush of pain and tried not to moan in pain. "Especially since our special guest has arrived." Kol turned around and my eyes focused on a blurry figure standing a few meters away. "Hello Natasha."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kol

"Hello Natasha." I said, turning around. Tasha looked absolutely frightened as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes quickly narrowed when she looked at me.

"What do you want?" She asked, walking a few feet closer.

I smirked at her before motioning to the fourth chair. "Please, sit."

Tasha slowly walked to the chair, never taking her eyes off me or turning her back, while I sat at the chair behind the desk. I saw her nervously look at the girls in the chairs, before I heard her mutter something to Seraphina in another language.

I glared at her. "Speak English, or else your friend Caroline will pay the consequences. What did you say to her, anyway?" I said, grabbing Tasha's arms and pulling them behind the chair to put handcuffs on her. She moaned a little as the vervain from the handcuffs burned her wrists.

Tasha returned my glare. "I told her that she shouldn't be scared and everything will be okay. Speaking in Russian calms her down." She replied. "Now, what do you want?"

I got up and moved my chair so that I was across from her. "Well, Tasha, I want answers, and your friends are here to persuade you to speak the truth. You tell the truth, your friends will not be harmed." She nodded.

"Ask away."

I leaned forward in my chair. "When did your little affair with Adam start?" I asked, smiling at her. Natasha just stared at me, defiantly. "Well, I guess you just need a little nudge." I grabbed a dagger from my desk and dipped it into the liquid vervain, before swiftly stabbing Seraphina in the thigh. Her screams echoed in the underground warehouse.

Natasha looked horrified, and I took pleasure in that. "Stop it! Just, just stop it! I'll tell you!" Natasha quickly said. I pulled out the dagger and Seraphina's screams soon died down into soft whimpers. "1911. It was 1911."

I sat the dagger back on the desk. "Thank you, now when would you meet up with the vampire?" I asked, curiously while standing across from her. I could see her struggling against the cuffs.

She swallowed hard. "Whenever I told you I was going shopping or I had to visit my witch friend, I would go see Adam."

That made me angry. Natasha would do one of those things at least five times a week. 'So it was almost an everyday thing.' I thought. "So, you lied to me?" I asked, rhetorically. She nodded, and her confession made my anger turn to rage. With inhuman speed, I grabbed a stake a shoved it through her stomach. As she screamed, my chest constricted a little, but I would not let it show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, when Kol shoved the stake through my stomach. I was breathing heavy as he pulled the stake out. The pain I was feeling wasn't the worse I have felt, but it was still terrible. I looked down at my wound and saw the blood trickling out of it. "Oh, god." I groaned in pain.

"Sorry, but I don't think _god _can do anything about this." Kol said, his face mostly serious except for a small smirk. 'I have to get free', I thought 'Or he will definitely kill me'. I watched as he took two syringes and filled them both with vervain and injected one into a vein from both Seraphina and Caroline.

"Tasha, you're going to be okay." Caroline reassured me from my right. She gave me a small smile but I knew she was scared. I gave her a small nod before my eyes darted to Seraphina. Her wound was healed a little, but I could see tears forming in her eyes. I knew Seraphina has never experienced physical pain like that. I struggled with my handcuffs, trying to slip out of them, but I couldn't.

Kol sat back down and he watched my wound. For a second I thought I saw regret in his eyes, before they returned to their cold state. "Now, tell me, did you lure me back to New Orleans so Klaus could shove one of those damned daggers in my heart?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, looking down as my wound started healing. I looked at Kol and noticed he was studying the hem of his jacket rather intently. It was silent for a few minute, before he spoke up. "Did you know Mikael found me when you lured me back to New Orleans?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Were you hoping he would kill me?" His dark eyes grew serious and met my blue eyes, and I quickly looked away. I bit my lip and broke my thumbs. I quietly slipped off the handcuffs, holding them in my hands behind my back. Sera's eyes flickered to me, but I didn't turn my head to meet her gaze. "Wait, don't answer that." Kol quickly said when I was about to open my mouth to answer his question. He got up and stood behind his chair, crossing his arms. He grinned, mischievously. "Did you do it to be free of me?" I quickly shook my head to signal 'no'. Kol moved to stand behind the desk, and looked down at the weapons on it. Now was my chance, so I dropped the handcuffs and ran full speed straight to Kol. I pushed him into the crate behind him and it splintered as Kol laid on top of it, a little dazed. I ran to Caroline and used my strength to rip of the handcuffs, before doing the same to Seraphina. I helped her up since her wound was not healed because of the vervain. She leaned on me, and I turned to Caroline.

"Take her and get her out of here." I shifted Seraphina so she was leaning on Caroline, who nodded in response. They started walking away before I turned back to where Kol was laying. He was getting up, so I grabbed a syringe and the vial of liquid vervain before I used my inhuman speed to run in the opposite direction that my friends went.

"Tasha! You know you can't run from me!" I heard Kol call as I turned left. The warehouse was big, so I did not know where I was going. I was panicking, and he could probably guess I was. Kol was right when he said I couldn't run from him, but I _could_ hide. I walked up to a tall crate and ripped open the side so I could hide inside. I replaced the wooden side, and stood in the dark, trying to quiet my breathing.

"Tasha! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kol called. I heard him ripping open crates. 'Damn, he knows me too well.' I thought. I heard the sound of him ripping open crates grow louder, until it was silent. I held my breath, then the side of the crate I was thrown to the side, and Kol greeted me with a smirk. "Hello." He said, as he grabbed my arms and threw me down the long aisle. I immediately stood up, and looked around. I took the vial and syringe out of the pocket of my jacket and filled the syringe. I turned around and ran down another aisle. 'Kol, where the hell are you?' I asked myself, silently. I sensed movement behind me and sidestepped just as Kol ran passed me, trying to tackle me.

"I'm faster than you, Kol. You, of all people, should know that." It was my turn to smirk. Kol whipped around to face me, his face turning into a snarl as he ran to attack me, again. I turned and ran, weaving through the aisles of crates, and ended up running right into Kol. His arms snaked around me.

"No getting around me now, is there?" He said, before his hands moved to tighten around my throat. I pulled out the syringe and stabbed him in the neck, like I did a few weeks ago in the alley. Kol dropped to the ground, momentarily unconscious.

I looked up to see the elevator down the aisle. I got down on my knees to whisper into his ear. "I did it because I used to love you." I knew he couldn't hear me, and for that I am grateful, because if he knew that I did what I did because I loved him at the time, it would probably hurt him more. Kol stirred, and I ran to the elevator and pushed the buttons I needed to. At that moment, I decided I needed to lay low for a while. He stood up as I ascended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara

_(Two Weeks Laters)_

"Kol, when are you finally going to kill Natasha." I asked, from the passenger seat of the car we were in.

"Soon, Tara, but I think Tasha is avoiding me, so I guess I will have to drag her torture out longer." He replied, smirking from the driver's seat.

I rolled my eyes. Kol Mikaelson was cruel, but I that is exactly what draws me to him. The danger, the cruelty, the bad-boy persona. I knew it was ridiculous, but when I think of him spending more time with Natasha Salvatore, even if it was to torture her, I felt jealous. Kol seemed to genuinely care about me, and I was completely in love with him. I don't think he loves me yet, but I feel as if he will in time. We are so alike, and I couldn't wait for Tasha to be out of the way. "It's been two weeks, Kol. What are you waiting for?" I said, a little annoyed. It was Kol's turn to roll his eyes, before he stopped in front of a shop. I looked at the window displays, and saw some very fancy dresses. I turned to him. "Dress shop? Weren't you here not too long ago?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, getting out of the car. We walked in, and I was curious as to why we were here.

"Exactly what are we doing here?" I asked. He pulled me along to a section of red dresses.

"We are here because the Masquerade Ball is in four days, and I want to have a finale." He replied, looking through the racks. "I want another girl dead. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what do you want me to do?" I asked, looking at a short red dress that had a plunging neckline.

"First, pick a dress and then I will explain everything as you try on different dresses." He replied, gesturing towards the dresses.

"Why red?" I asked.

He leaned into me. "Because I think blondes look sexy in red." He whispered.

I blushed, before taking a few minutes to look at the dresses. When I found three that I liked, I headed towards the dressing rooms and Kol sat in a chair, waiting for me. The first dress was floor-length, with a long slit running down the side, and it was one shouldered. As I was changing, I called to Kol. "So, Kol, can you give me the details now?"

"I guess." He called back, "Elena Gilbert and her dead brother killed me, and I bet she will be at the Masquerade Ball with the other Salvatores, along with her friends. Since you are a powerful witch, I want you to distract them so I can get to Tasha then Elena."

I walked out and turned for him. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Doesn't show enough skin." He replied, his eyes studying me. I rolled me eyes and went back into the dressing room.

The next dress was shorter, down to my knees. "How should I distract them?" I asked from the dressing room. The dress had very thin straps that crisscrossed in the back and a scoop neckline. The bodice was fitted and ruched and the skirt was loose and had layers of sheer material. I walked out and Kol answered me.

"I don't know, you must figure that part out." He replied, using his hand to motion for me to twirl, and I complied. I raised any eyebrow. "Better, but not best. Try the next one."

I went back into the dressing room to change into the last dress. It was an amazing dress, a strapless bodice that had gold ribbon across the waist, and there was gold beading that lined the top of the neckline. The skirt was fitted, going down to right above my knees. The back was open and the dress was also ruched and I thought it looked great on me. 'I hope Kol thinks it looks great.' I thought.

When I stepped out, Kol made a sound of approval. "I am guessing you like this one?" I asked. He nodded then motioned for me to twirl again.

"All you need is a mask and you will be ready." He said, standing up to run a finger down my throat.

"And shoes." I managed to say. "Come on." I pulled him towards the shoe section and grabbed a gold pair of strappy heels and then I looked at the rack of masks.

"You don't want any of them to see your face, or else they will remember you and if they see you around town, it will not be good." Kol reached over and picked up a gold mask that covered the top half of my face. It was shiny with softer gold feathers sprouting from the sides. "This one will be perfect."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Damon

"So, let me get this straight, the reason you have been jumpy and paranoid lately is because Kol has been trying to kill you?" I asked Natasha. She nodded then looked down at her hands. Her friend, Seraphina, and Caroline just told me about what happened in the warehouse a few weeks ago. Everybody was gathered in my living room, including Tyler, Jeremy, Elena, and Stefan. I sat down on the couch, and leaned back, basking in the silence that fell upon the room. I sat up and glared at my sister. "Why the hell didn't you think it would have been better to tell us this when he first attacked you?"

From her place on the couch across from me, she rolled her eyes. "Because, you would go all crazy big-brother on me and be super pissed, and I wanted to handle this on my own. This is my problem and I didn't want anybody to get involved and get hurt." She replied.

Jeremy, from where he was standing by the couch, spoke up. "Why does Kol want to kill you anyway?" Natasha got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a large swig from it.

"Because I made the guy angry." Was all Tasha said, before taking another drink from the bottle. "I left him then lured him back to New Orleans so Klaus could shove one of those white oak ash daggers through his heart. It was for the best."

I noticed that Natasha avoided looking at Elena, like she has been for the past two weeks. I was getting annoyed by it, but I would have to deal with it later. "I am guessing he is the reason you have barely left the house?" Caroline asked.

"Correct." Tasha replied, setting the whiskey on the coffee table. "So, the Masquerade Ball is in a few days and I would like to know who else is going besides me."

I just stared at her. "You think that after all that has happened, you are going to the Masquerade? Are you crazy? _You _are staying here so I can keep an eye on you and make sure some crazy vampire will not kill you!" I exclaimed, frustrated with Tasha.

"Damon, maybe it's good idea that for her to go." Tyler suddenly said. I turned towards him, narrowing my eyes.

"How?" I asked, having the sudden urge to punch the hybrid.

"Tyler is right, Damon. We could use Natasha as bait so Jeremy can use one of those daggers to put Kol down." Stefan said, shrugging his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha

"It's a good plan." Seraphina said, crossing her legs and leaning back. I looked back at her then Damon.

"I think so, too." I spoke up. Damon glared at me before shaking his head.

"Absolutely not! That plan is ridiculously stupid!" Damon exclaimed, his icy blue eyes widening. He turned to look at Stefan. "And I can't believe you of all people would think to use our sister as bait."

Sera rolled her eyes, before kicking up her feet to rest on the coffee table. "Look, I know you are Natasha's brother, but I have been friends with her for years and I know that if she does this, she will not get harmed in anyway, right Tasha?"

I smiled and nodded, looking at Damon, hoping he would agree. Even if he didn't agree, I still planned on going. "Fine, but only if we _all _go. I am not taking any chances."

I beamed at him for a bit before growing serious again, as much as I could, though, because I was so happy. "So, now we should probably talk about Katherine. Elena, what did she talk to you about?" I asked. Elena just stared at me in shock because that was the first time I addressed her since I told her about how she was like Katherine.

"Well, she wants our protection and help." Elena said, looking around.

"That makes sense, considering the long list of people who would want to kill the bitch." Caroline said from the other side of me. I almost laughed at what she said.

"And, since she is human, Klaus can make more hybrids, so he will probably be back." Jeremy said. I almost forgot he was there since he was so silent.

My mind wandered back to Klaus and New Orleans. I saw Klaus almost two months ago, and he was quite shocked to see me, considering I faked my death. I had never visited New Orleans since before I lured Kol back there. Visiting there brought back too many painful memories. 'I wonder if Kol has seen it.' I thought. I hated thinking about what Kol would or wouldn't like. Old habits die hard. I tried to clear my head before speaking up. "I think we should help her."

My eldest brother raised his eyebrows. "Why the hell should we help Katherine?" He asked. I couldn't blame Damon for not wanting to help her since she has done so much, but they don't realize she was once a good person.

"Katherine was once a good person when she was Katerina, and now she is human. Maybe she will not be so bad." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Damon stared at me, dumbfounded. "What is up with the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know, okay? I just think we should do the right thing, here!" I shot back. I stood up to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon called to me.

"To my room." I started walking up the stairs. "I need to do something I completely forgot about." I lied, then heading to my room.

That night I had a different dream. The dream was something unexpected.

_ I was seated in the parlor of the old Salvatore House, and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. I looked down to see I was dressed in a simple lavender gown with cap sleeves and a black ribbon tied around my waist. I looked around, remembering different memories that involved the parlor, blushing at one that involved Kol. "Ah, the parlor. Such great memories it brings, doesn't it?" Kol asked, seated in the chair next to mine._

_I studied him, noticing that he was dressed in Victorian clothes, a white, long sleeved shirt with cuffs, with a brown vest and pants. "Is this my dream?" I asked._

_Kol smiled. "Of course! Who's dream would it be?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I mean, is this a dream I am dreaming on my own, or one of those dreams other vampires can give?" I asked, slightly irritated. I rested my arms on the armrests of my chair, waiting for his answer._

"_Well, I do control the dream." He replied, shifting to put an elbow on his armrest and hold his head in his hand._

"_Why am I here?" My irritation with him was increasing. He had no right to invade my dreams! I ran a hand through my loose hair and noticed that Kol was staring at my other hand. I looked down to see my daylight ring had caught his attention._

"_I didn't know you wanted to wear that in here." Kol said, his face serious, his eyes moving up to look at my face. _

_I swallowed. "Well, you control the dream." I told him. I saw the small smile playing on his lips._

"_I didn't think of having you wear that in this dream. You must have thought of it. Anyway, you are here because I wanted to talk." Kol stood up and slowly paced around the room. "You have been holed up in your house for the past two weeks, and I know you must be getting tired of hiding. You are planning on leaving, aren't you?" _

'_How the hell did he know that? Nobody knows my plans!' I thought, furious at how well he could guess my plans. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "And I guess if I leave, you are going to take it out on my friends? My family?" _

_Kol's trademark smirk returned to his face. "What do you expect I would do?"_

_I thought about it, before realizing what I should do. If I do what I should do, then my family and friends would be safe. I brought them trouble that will become worse. They shouldn't have to deal with Kol and his wrath. "I want this to end, Kol. I don't want any more pain brought upon the people I care about."_

_Kol stopped pacing and looked at me, shocked. "What do you propose?"_

_I shrugged. "What do you think?"_

_Kol sat back down, and thought for a minute. "I know you are planning on going to the Masquerade. This can all end at the Masquerade if you want. You just have to do everything I say."_

_It was my turn to think, now, and it barely took me a second before deciding. "Okay. What do I have to do?" _

"_You will find out, soon, but I think it is time to go. So I will let you get back to your own little dreams." Kol replied, his eyes returning to stare at my ring, before everything faded._

That night, I had another dream after that first dream, and I was in a black box, under water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: 10 reviews for next chapter which will be the masquerade...I know some of you must be dying to know what happens to Natasha...**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Natasha

I stared at the box sitting on my bed that arrived this morning, afraid of what was inside of it. All I knew was that it was from Kol. 'Must be part of one of his sick little games.' The thought drifted into my head. The Masquerade was tonight, and I have spent the last few days with my friends and family. They didn't know that I was probably going to die that night. I decided to suck it up and tore the package open. What was inside made me laugh uncontrollably, until it turned into sobs. I heard a knock on my door, and I immediately stopped crying and I cleared my throat. "Yeah?" I called.

"Tasha, are you okay?" Caroline asked, from the other side of the door.

Of course I wasn't okay, because I was almost certainly going to die at the Masquerade. "Yeah, just thinking about something that made me sad." I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes and hoping my face wasn't noticeably red from crying. When I didn't hear the footsteps that signaled her leaving, I went over to the door and opened it to face the blonde. "Do you need something else?" I asked, politely and managing to muster a smile.

Caroline smiled, sweetly. "I was wondering if you needed help with your hair and makeup?"

I giggled a little. "Sure, Caroline. Just let me get my dress on, okay?"

Caroline nodded then stepped away, and I closed the door. I leaned up against it, until sliding down to the ground. I sat there for a while, staring at the package across the room. I finally got up and walked over to the dress so I could change into it. I stared at myself in the mirror, remembering the dress from long ago, that looked a lot like the one I was wearing. This dress was strapless and a midnight blue color, with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in lace that was the same color as the fabric, and there were silver gems scattered around it so it resembled stars in the night sky. The skirt had a few layers of ruffles with silver lace trim, and it reached a few inches above my knees. A silver ribbon was tied around where the bodice meets the skirt. I wore almost the exact same dress at a Masquerade Ball that Kol went to, except that dress was longer and it had short, lace sleeves. The sleeves were not comfortable on that dress because the lace wax extremely itchy, but I didn't complain.

I walked back to the door and opened it, beckoning Caroline to come in, and she gave me one of her bright smiles and squealed. I rolled my eyes at her as she stood behind me when I sat down at my vanity. Caroline looked amazing in a coral halter dress, with golden sparkles covering the bodice and a high-low skirt. Her hair was left down in tight curls and the only jewelry she was wearing was her daylight ring and a diamond teardrop necklace with matching earrings and she had gold stilettoes on.

"Can you do a waterfall braid?" I asked her. She nodded in response.

"I remember when dresses for masquerade balls were much more elaborate. You would have been surprised at how many ruffles and frills there were." I continued as Caroline started brushing my hair.

"Oh, really? It actually sounds interesting. Tell me more about the masquerade balls in your time." She replied.

I scoffed, "Gosh, 'in your time'. You make me feel so damn old."

Caroline laughed a little. "Well, you are much older than me."

"Well, I don't _look _like it." I sighed, "Anyway, the masquerade balls we had were probably different from the ones today. We had elaborate clothing and masks with feathers and tulle, and some women even had masks with actual _diamonds, _which I thought was ridiculous because they were wasting money. The makeup was very daring and dark and seductive. There was so much dancing and the music, of course, was always classical music, but at our masquerade balls, not everything was always prim and proper. You would not believe the amount of drinking and swearing there was. Nobody in that time would be surprised to see a couple sneaking away to roll around in a bed they could find, or even a secluded spot in the garden." I blushed a little at the last sentence. 'God, I hope Caroline didn't see.' I thought.

"Oh my god, Tasha! You're blushing!" Caroline said, her eyes then widened. "You were one of those people, weren't you?"

I gaped at her. "No! I-, of course not!" I protested. She laughed as I stumbled over my words, my face probably turning crimson.

"Tasha, don't deny it." She said, "There, now your hair is all done." I was very pleased by her work, surprised at how there were no fly-away hairs. "Now, makeup time!" 'She is definitely eager to make somebody look party perfect.' I thought, as I turned towards here and closed my eyes. "I want to hear who, what, where, when, why, and how!"

"My tale of losing my virginity is not one I tell without care." I felt something against my eyelid and I started hoping Caroline wasn't doing anything crazy. "But, if you must know, it was Kol."

Caroline made a strange squeaking noise, and my eyes flew opened. "What?" I asked, hoping she didn't mess up.

"Kol? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I replied. She did the rest of my makeup in silence, and I did not doubt that she was trying to process this piece of information.

"Do your brothers know?" She asked, after a sweeping of taupe on my eyelids, a few coats of mascara, a bit of blush, and a swipe of lip balm were applied to my face.

"No, and they will _not _find out, right?" I said to Caroline. She knew it was probably most likely a threat than a question, and she shook her head. "Thanks for the help, Caroline. I will be down in a second, okay?" She nodded and left.

I looked in the wooden jewelry box on my vanity and pulled out a silver, oval shaped locket that was a family heirloom, and I slipped it around my neck. I took out a pair of diamond earrings and decided to wear them. I studied the silver band around my finger for a few minutes, staring at the small, oval, lapis lazuli stone with three oval sapphires next to it, going from biggest to smallest. I snapped out of my trance and grabbed the silver lace mask with little rhinestones and I tied the silver ribbon behind my head. I decided to leave my phone in my room since I wouldn't need it at all.

"Well, time to take the drive to imminent doom." I said to my reflection, before grabbing a pair of silver gladiator sandals and getting up to exit my room, taking a pause in the doorway to look at my room one last time.

When I got downstairs, only Caroline, Elena, Sera, and my oldest brother were there. "Where are the others?" I asked, confused.

"They said that they will meet us there and they wanted to get there first so they could find Kol." Damon replied. He was wearing a basic black suit, with an orange and black harlequin mask. The fiery shade of orange matched Elena's dress, which was long with a slit going down from the side, stopping at the middle of her thigh. It was strapless with silver rhinestones lining the neckline and silver ribbon tied around her waist. A silver butterfly mask was tied around her head and her shoes were actually surprising, since they were strappy silver and had very short heels. Sera's dress did not surprise me at all. She wore a deep violet dress with extremely thin straps with a plunging neckline that showed much more skin than I would ever dare to show. The skirt was tulle that was tightly fitted down to her knees, before it billowed out behind her. She had a black velvet shawl in her hand, thanking god for at least some sort of modesty for Sera's chest. Her mask was black and was barely a mask, just a thin and transparent piece of lace, much different from mine. She had black stilettoes on, which made me mentally roll my eyes. Sera and Caroline were so much alike, it was scary.

"Shall we go, then?" Sera said, gesturing towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon

When we got to the masquerade ball, I pulled Jeremy, Stefan, and Tyler aside while the girls huddled into a group to talk and marvel at the guests in the Lockwood mansion.

"Jeremy, do you have the dagger?" I asked. He nodded and opened up his jacket a little for me to see a holstered dagger in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Remember, keep your eyes out for Kol. If anybody sees him, call the others and distract him as long as you can. Somebody needs to be with Tasha at all times, but we need to split up, so Sera will be staying with Tasha."

After that, we split up, Caroline going with Stefan, Elena and Jeremy together, and Tyler and I split up to look around, alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara

Walking into the Lockwood mansion, I wasn't surprised at the amount of people who showed up. It was almost crowded with people dancing and drinking. I turned to Kol, "Go find Tasha, but be careful. I have a feeling she is definitely not here alone." I gave Kol a kiss before he smirked and swiftly walked away. Rolling my eyes, I dived into the mass of laughing, drunk people. I looked around, until I found who I was looking for. Silas was laughing with a blonde haired teenager, and I walked up to them.

"Stefan, it is so nice to see you!" I feigned excitement and happiness as I gave him a smile and hugged him. The blonde was eyeing my, warily.

"Tara, it is great to see you, too." He replied, giving me a smile. He looked back at Caroline, then at me. "Um, Tara this is my friend, Caroline."

"Hi!" Caroline stuck out her hand and I shook it, turning my fake smile towards her.

"I hope you do not mind if I steal Stefan away for a few minutes?" I said.

"Of course, of course! I was just going to get a drink." The blonde girl said, before disappearing to another room.

"So, is it just you and Caroline?" I asked, keeping the conversation innocent in case of any vampires overhearing us.

"No, I am hear my sister, Tasha, and my brother, and a few other friends. Including my ex, Elena." He replied, getting quieter at the last part to make it seem her was upset.

"Really? I would love to meet them!" I replied, crossing my arms, and staring at him from behind my mask.

"I have no idea where all of them are. It was me and Caroline, while Elena went with her brother, Tasha was with her friend, Sera, and Damon and Tyler went their own ways." Silas replied, his face relaxed.

"Well, that's a shame. I hope I will run into some of them." My mouth contorting into a cruel smirk as I thought of what I would do to them. "Well, I must get going. I must see if my date has found what he was looking for." I told him, then turning and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon

When I met up with Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler, I was hoping one of them would tell my something useful. "Did any of you see him?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "Sorry, but I have not seen any sign of him. Are you sure he is here?" Jeremy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he is here! He must know that Tasha would want to go to something like this!" I replied, my voice louder than I meant it to be.

"Calm down, man. He will turn up." Tyler said, staring at me with a look of annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that. Tasha is my younger sister, and I am the one that is supposed to protect her!" My voice was raised even more.

Elena opened her mouth, then closed, then said, "Damon, is the reason that you are being overprotective of Tasha is that you were not there for her once you were turned?" Her eyes were so wide and innocent.

"No, of course not!" I replied, exasperated.

"Excuse me, but are you Damon?" A woman's voice asked, I turned to a blonde girl in a red dress.


	20. Chapter 19

**Have any of you noticed something about Natasha and Tara? If you do, please mention it because I want to see who is paying attention to details. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 19

Tara

"Excuse me, but are you Damon?" I asked, even though I didn't have to. Damon turned and looked at me

"Yes, and you are?" He asked, he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Fiona, Fiona Klint." I lied, giving him and his friends a smile and continued, "A man named Stefan sent me to find you and bring you to him, and he said it was urgent."

"Where is he?" A girl with brunette hair asked, who I was guessing is Elena Gilbert. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"He is upstairs with a girl named Caroline." I turned, "Now follow me." I led them through a couple of busy rooms then up the stairs and turned right, leading them through a door, smiling to myself. 'This is too easy.' I thought.

"So, where is he?" Elena asked, looking around the room. It had a bare bed and a desk in the corner.

"Busy." I said, as I walked back to stand right inside the doorway. "Now, don't worry about getting back to the party anytime soon."

They looked confused, until Damon ran to the doorway, but he couldn't get out.

"Bye." I waved to him, before closing the doors.

I looked around, until I passed Silas and Caroline at the bar. Silas looked at me, and I mouthed 'Upstairs, now.' He nodded and turned to Caroline, leading her away. I was thoroughly satisfied with myself. 'Now all that's left is Natasha' friend' I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy

"Damn it!" Damon exclaimed, punching the wall and putting a hole in it.

All of a sudden, Bonnie appeared next to me. "She's a witch. A powerful one, too." She said. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and arched an eyebrow a bit. "I have no idea why she is here, but I can't get out. She must be keeping every supernatural creature in." She continued.

"That girl must be a witch. That's the only explanation." Elena said to all of us, crossing her arms.

The door opened and Stefan came out with Caroline, "Wait, don't come-" Damon started to say, but it was too late. "Ugh!" He groaned, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, her face concerned.

"We can't get out. Some witch led us in here and said that you wanted us to come in here." Tyler said, looking at Stefan.

"She has got to be working with Kol, and the only one with Natasha is Sera!" Damon yelled.

"Let's just hope she has the common sense to stay with Tasha." I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasha

"Sera, I am going to go grab a drink. Do you want anything?" I asked.

Sera turned to me. "No, but I am coming with you so nothing happens." She replied.

I rolled my eyes. "The bar is in the other room! I am pretty sure nothing is going to happen that you wouldn't see twenty feet away."

Sera sighed and was silent for a moment. "Fine, but hurry up."

"Thanks Sera." I started walking away, and I turned back to see a blonde girl in a red dress approaching Sera and started talking to her. When I saw Sera laugh, I smiled to myself. 'At least she will enjoy herself before she realizes I am dead and gone.' I thought to myself.

I stopped at the bar and ordered a few shots, drinking them all swiftly. 'Where the hell did everyone go?' I asked myself as I looked around. A man with a dark blue mask walked passed me, but as he passed, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Outside in the back." My breath hitched as I felt Kol's warm breath on my neck. 'God! Why does he still have that damn effect on me!' I thought, angrily as I turned to watch him walk away. I grabbed my last shot and gulped it down.

"It's now or never." I whispered to myself, walking in the direction that Kol went, passing girls in very short dressed and feather masks. 'At least the amount of drinking done at these things hasn't changed.' I silently observed.

The french doors to the back were slightly ajar, and I pushed them open to reveal a backyard with a stone patio and a few iron chairs and tables under a black tent. There were lights wound around bushes, and the only person out there was Kol, standing in the middle of the stone patio.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, flatly.

"I compelled them all to go back inside." He said, nonchalantly.

"Of course." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

A slow song started playing inside and Kol walked a few feet towards me and reached out a hand. I hesitated for a second before taking it. He pulled me to him, one hand on my waist and one of mine rested on his shoulder. He used his free hand to take off my mask and his and discarded them, then our free hands were joined and raised to the side as we danced.

"I didn't expect you to give up so quickly. Your death will be barely painful and quick." He told me, his face serious.

"I am doing it for the people I care about." I replied sharply.

It settled into a tension-filled silence for a while as we danced, before he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "Did you ever think of me while you were in bed with your Adam?"

I didn't even feel angry anymore since I was tired of this. "I never said I slept with him." My voice was flat and my face expressionless.

He pulled back a little to study my face. "My god, am I the only man you have ever slept with you? He asked, as he twirled me around once.

I looked right into his eyes. "That is exactly what I am saying."

He stared at me for a second, his eyebrows furrowed before he put on his arrogant smile. He pulled me close again and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you remember the Masquerade Ball of 1866?" He asked.

I smiled a little. "Of course I do. It is the night I realized that you were not cold and heartless like you want everybody to believe."

"Do you remember the dress that was like the one you are wearing?"

"Yes. I wore it then because you told me when we first met that I was as beautiful as the night sky. It kind of stuck with me for a while after that."

"And beautiful as the night sky you are." He replied, sighing.

"Gee, thanks." I said, sarcastically. I didn't believe what he said one bit.

"Do you remember that secluded spot in that garden where you and I disappeared to and we-"

"Yes, yes, I remember. I remember every little detail." I replied, rolling my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, with my head still resting on his shoulder. His arms slid down to encircled my waist.

He was silent for a moment before he whispered. "It was the night I realized I loved you."

I closed my eyes, before opening them and looking up, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He continued talking, his voice sounding as if it was going to crack. "And oh, how I loved you. You were the one thing that I ever truly loved in this world besides my family. Back then, I felt this strange thing whenever I was around you. It felt like there was something fluttering in my stomach-"

"Butterflies." I whispered, my voice thick with tears that were making wet trails down my cheeks.

"Butterflies. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I was around you and I thought it was loathing because I have never loved anybody before." He continued, "When I woke up to find that you were gone along with some of your clothes and money, I was absolutely _broken_. What I am saying is hard for me to admit because I hate being _weak_. There are consequences for breaking the heart of an unstable man." His voice broke at the end.

I felt tears on the far side of my cheek, but they were not _my _tears. This only made me want to cry harder, but I stuck to only silent tears. I felt one of his arms moving away.

"Why did you have to make this so hard?" He whispered.

I felt something pointy near the top of my back, right behind where my heart was. All I could think about were the people I care about. Damon. Stefan. Seraphina. Caroline. _Kol. _"It was all for you." I whispered back.

Before I knew it, Kol quickly backed up away from, throwing the stake across the yard. He groaned in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me, his eyes red and his jaw clenched. He walked back to me, stopping inches from my face.

"Why can't I hate you?!" He screamed. I flinched at his tone. He turned away and yelled in anger. He kicked the ground then overturned a table and a few chairs. I wiped at the tears, but new ones replaced them. He stood still, his back turned as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at me and noticed the tears that were make wet trails down my cheeks. He walked back to me, the anger in his eyes replaced by despair. He took my face in his hands and started wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Why can't I hate you?" He said again, this time in a force filled whisper.

I finally found my voice through his outburst. "I don't know." I looked down then back at him. "What can't I hate _you_?"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Natasha

I stared at me as he held my face in his hands. His eyes were searching mine, looking for something. 'He thinks I am not serious.' I thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were filled with v_ulnerability._ That is something I have never seen come from crazy, unstable Kol Mikaelson. And the feeling I got from thinking about it was absolute disgust. Disgust with him from changing moods and disgust for myself for momentarily showing a sign of weakness for him.

"You don't get to do this!" I said sharply, pushing him away and my expression turning to one of pure fury. "You do _not _get to act like this!"

He seemed confused. "Like what?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I stared at him. 'How the hell can he act like nothing happened?!' I thought furious. "Act like this!" I gestured to him. He still had the same confused expression on his face. "Like you did _nothing_! Like you did not try to kill my friends and _me_! Like you didn't threaten the people I care about!" I backed away.

Kol stepped forwards. "Natasha-"

"No!" I snapped, turning away. I walked quickly to the doors leading inside. "And stay the hell away from me and my friends!" I called over my shoulder, then slammed the door when I stepped inside.

"Natasha." A woman's voice drawled. I turned to my side to see Seraphina looking at me from behind her mask, leaning against the wall near the doors I just entered from.

"Hey, Sera, I was just getting some fresh air." I lied, "I drank way too much!" I shifted from one foot to the other, starting to feel uncomfortable from her unwavering stare.

"Sure you were." She cocked her head to the side, her gaze penetrating. "Where's your mask?"

"I, um, must have left it at the bar." I gave her a weak smile and walked away. My life was so screwed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seraphina

I watched Natasha walk away, and silently cursed her. I knew she was lying to me because when I went to find her at the bar, she wasn't there and neither was her mask. Her eyes were also red and slightly puffy from crying and I saw her outside with Kol. 'She thinks I am oblivious.' I thought, shaking my head. When I looked out through the windows on the patio doors, I saw a teary eyed Kol staring at Natasha. A lot more happened that I didn't see because an annoying blonde girl kept babbling her head off, but I managed to slip away from her. They still have feelings for each other, but I really don't like the asshole since the whole kidnapping thing and the trying to kill Tasha thing. This whole damn mess needs to be fixed.

The patio doors opened, and Kol stepped inside with two masks in his hand. 'Well there is Tasha's mask.' I spotted her silver mask tight in his grasp.

"She was only using him." I spoke up.

He whirled to face me. "What?" He asked.

"What's-his-face, the guy she was seeing behind your back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. "She was manipulating him. He had information about Mikael so she was pretending to have the hots for him. She left him as soon as you were back in New Orleans. It was a bitchy move on her part, and she will admit that, but the whole time she was using him. She hasn't even kissed a guy since you were neutralized."

His mouth opened then closed, and then opened and closed. An image of a fish popped into my head and I almost giggled. Since he just stared at me with slightly widened eyes, I continued in a softer voice, "All she did was for you. She just wanted to protect you. She would have rather spent a century waiting for you to wake up again, than spend an eternity without you." I sighed then said in a harsher voice, "Maybe you should have gotten an explanation from _Natasha_!"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could hear the faint whisper of a "What have I done?" He looked back at me and held out the silver mask. "Give this back to her."

I grabbed it from him and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol

I walked through the crowded house filled with laughing people, not really hearing words, just noises. I looked around for Tara, until I finally spotted her at the bottom of the stairs, smiling and sipping on a clear liquid in a wine glass. Her eyes brightened when she saw me, "Hey!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss, but I leaned away. She seemed confused for a second. "Is it done?" She asked.

"No, she got away. Where's her friends?" I asked.

She smiled. "I put a spell on them. They are stuck in a room upstairs."

I sighed. "Lift it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so." I replied, harshly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, okay. Calm down." She closed her eyes for a few moments before snapping them back open. "It's lifted, now how did the bitch get away?" She asked.

"She just did, now let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha

The Next Day

"So this crazy witch just used her witchy powers to keep you locked in a room?" Sera asked the others as we sat in the living room of my house.

"Yeah, I don't even know her. She just told me that Stefan needed us." Damon replied, sitting down in between me and Elena.

"What I don't get is how some random chic could convince you that Stefan needed you." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"What if he really did need us?" Damon shot back.

I rolled my eyes again. I find that most days I roll my eyes at almost everything Damon says.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Sera asked to everybody that saw the girl.

"No, but she did say her name was Fiona."

Sera eyes widened. "Fiona? Blonde girl, skinny as a stick, short red dress, and a gold mask?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I talked to her. She didn't know how to shut up." Sera replied.

Caroline sat up straight in her chair. "Was she wearing a red tube dress with gold ribbon around her waist and gold beads?" She asked.

Jeremy spoke up. "Yeah, it did. Did you meet her?"

"Yeah, she is Stefan's friend. Stefan said her name was Tara." Caroline replied.

All eyes turned to where Stefan was standing in the door way. "What?" He asked.

"Why did your friend keep all of us in a room?" Tyler asked, standing next to where Caroline was sitting.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. I hadn't seen her in a while and I didn't know her that well. I guess she is one of the bad ones."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tara

"Kol, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, tapping my red heel on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Kol was looking through the bottles of blood in the fridge, which was strange because usually, he would go out and actually hunt for some poor human to become his next meal. He was ignoring me and I was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Kol!" I yelled.

He stood up and slammed the fridge door. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked again, moving closer to him and crossing my arms.

"Why do you think something is wrong with me?"

I gaped at him. "Well, for one, you have been completely ignoring me! And, you have also been walking around with this weird, almost sad look on your face! What was I sup-"

"Why do you want Natasha dead?" He suddenly interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Where the hell is all of this coming from?' I silently asked myself. "I told you, she killed one of our witches. Gina doesn't like it when one of her witches is killed."

He stared at me. "Seems like an awful lot of trouble just to get revenge for the death of one witch."

I looked away. "Yeah, well she was an important witch."

My phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket to see the caller id said Gina. I looked back up too see Kol walking away towards the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha

The day after the big discussion, I was sitting in my living room with Jeremy Gilbert, listening to him talk about Atticus Shane and Silas.

"So, Silas could make people see their lost loved ones if they just bled onto a certain spot on some island?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Yeah, kind of creepy." He replied, chuckling softly at my bewildered expression.

I leaned back and smiled. These people were more interesting than I thought. All of a sudden, a petite young woman with caramel skin and olive green eyes was sitting next to Jeremy. She pushed back a strand of long brown hair and looked at me. Her sudden appearance made me jump. "Who the hell are you?" I asked while sitting up, my smiling vanishing and my eyes widening.

Jeremy looked at me, confused. "Uh, I am Jeremy."

I stood up and rolled my eyes. "Not you!" I gestured to the girl. "_Her!"_

The girl stood up and inched towards me, slowly as if she was trying not to startle a cat. "You can see me?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in question.

I crossed my arms. "Um, yes! Now please tell me who you are and why you appeared there in a blink of an eye?" I paused before saying softly, "You're a ghost."

Jeremy stood up next to the girl. "Tasha, this is Bonnie." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie as in Bonnie Bennet? The witch that is supposed to be on a little vacation?" I laughed darkly. "Well, that explains why it was so sudden." I froze and realized something. "Wait, aren't you the witch that made Silas all stony and stuff?" I asked.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"Bonnie! When a witch dies, her spells are no longer valid!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot in a childish way.

Jeremy and Bonnie's eyes widened. "I never thought about that." She whispered.

I turned around to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist. I felt a slight shock, like electricity and pulled away. I whipped around to stare at Bonnie, her expression mirroring mine with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"How?" She managed to sputter out.

"Bonnie, what just happened?" Jeremy asked, witnessing the little interaction.

"Loophole." I replied to Bonnie's question.

"But, you're a vampire-" She started.

"Look," I cut in "we don't have time for this right now. Right now, we have to go find the others." I turned towards Jeremy. "Do you know where the others are?"

Jeremy looked between me and Bonnie before settling back on me. "Yeah, Sera, Elena, and Damon are at the Mystic Grill. Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline are at the Lockwood Mansion."

I sighed. "Okay, go to the Lockwood Mansion and tell them it is urgent, but don't tell them what's going on. I will go to the Mystic Grill. Meet us back here." I turned towards Bonnie. "Do you have Shane's work on Silas?"

She nodded.

"Good, where is it?" I asked.

Bonnie hesitated. "My dad's house. I can get it, you two just go get the others."

Bonnie disappeared and Jeremy and I left, him getting into his car and I choosing to use my enhanced speed to get to our destination.

I walked into the Mystic Grill, when I ran into the _last _person I wanted to. I crossed my arms as I came to a stop in front of Kol. "What do you want?" I spat at him.

Kol smirked. "Just wanted to stretch my legs, so I decided to go for a stroll, love. Thought I would get a drink while I am out."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England." I said, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. "What are you really doing here?" I asked, while spying Damon, Sera, and Elena sitting in a booth, laughing and drinking. I looked back at him waiting for an answer. When he didn't give me any answer, I tried to push past him but he stuck his arm out to stop me.

Kol looked down at the ground, then lifted his head up to look straight in my eyes. I looked away.

"Tasha." The way he said my name made my heart flutter, but I ignored it. 'Damn feelings." I thought, angrily. I clenched my jaw, still looking away. "Tasha." He said again. "Look at me."

I turned and looked at him with a glare.

"That's better." He said. He actually smiled, too. Not a sadistic smile, or a mischievous smile, but an amused, innocent smile.

'God, I hate it when he changes moods. One day he is murderous then the next day he is calm.' I thought, looking straight into his brown eyes. I furrow my eyebrows. Today his eyes were warm and full of pain. Kol was always emotional when it came to me, which is probably very dangerous. Nobody knew this side of him but me. But, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't give in to him. I couldn't forget what he did. "What do you want?" I said softly, my glare fading.

"You know what I want." His face grew serious. "You." He whispered.

My breathing hitched when he said that, but then I realized why I was at the Mystic Grill. I stepped back. "Look, I can't do this right now."

I went around Kol's other side, straight towards the people I was there to get. Elena, Sera, and Damon looked up.

"Hey." Sera said, smiling.

"Sit and have a drink with us." Damon said, before taking a drink from a glass bottle.

Elena focused on something behind me, her face fearful, and I turned to see Kol behind me. "We have to talk about this, Nat." My eyes widened a bit when Kol used the old nickname he had for me.

I ignored Kol. "We don't have time for this. We have a problem and we need to get home." I said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "It can wait." He took another drink.

I snapped. He needed to quit with the alcohol! I grabbed the bottle from his hand where it was connected to his lips, and threw it on the ground where it shattered. "We don't have any damn time for drinking, dumbass!" I screamed. "Silas is awake!" I whispered the last part, fiercely. I could feel people in the Grill staring at me. Sera, Elena, Damon, and even Kol were staring at me with shocked expressions at my outburst, and partly because I mentioned that Silas was awake. I knew I wasn't supposed to mention Silas, but at least it got their attention.

I took a deep breath and said in a calm voice. "Now, can we go now?"

They nodded and got up to leave. Kol caught my arm. "Let me help." He said.

"Come one Tasha!" Sera called from the exit.

I huffed. "Fine, but don't you dare try to kill any of my friends or else I'll give you a broken nose." I told the Original, who gave me a satisfied smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol

When we got to the Salvatore house, the others in Tasha's little group was there too, sitting in the living room. They all stood up when we entered.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tyler asked, his voice filled with malice.

"Calm down, Tyler. He is here to be a good little vampire and help us." Natasha said, standing in front of the fire place and facing all of us. I studied her, liking modern fashion. She wore a mint blouse with a white, long sleeved cardigan, but her denim skirt was short, fueling my imagination. I looked back at her face, her blue eyes narrowed at me. She must have noticed me studying her.

"Tasha, what is going on?" Caroline asked.

"We will get to that, but first I would like to talk about Silas. Stefan, you said you locked him in that safe and threw him in the bottom of the lake, correct?" Tasha asked the younger Salvatore boy, moving right in front of him to where he was standing next to the couch.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, that is correct." He told her.

Natasha was silent for a few moments, studying Stefan. She looked at his face and into his eyes, before she said something that must have shocked everybody. "You are not my brother." She spat the last part out. "_Silas." _

Now the last word was the biggest surprise of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**10 reviews for me to post the next chapter!**


	23. Important Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for your continued support and reviews and I apologize for not updating but I have been very busy with school since I am in advanced classes and the work is ridiculous. From now on, I promise updates every Thursday and I have about twenty chapters left. **

** I also would like to know if you guys would like a prequel story set in the 1800's about Kol and Natasha's start to their now rather twisted love story. Please keep leaving reviews and mention if you would like a prequel story.**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Natasha

I looked into the forest green eyes of 'Stefan', and almost screamed. The pair of eyes I was staring into were not warm or kind, but cruel and cold. The pieces were finally falling in place. In the past few weeks, 'Stefan' seemed off to me and now it all made sense. The person that stood in front of me was not my brother. One thought came to my head and I blurted it out. "Silas."

The smile crept up on Silas's face that looked so much like Stefan's. A dark laugh spewed from his lips and I glared at him. "Oh, Natasha, I am surprised it took you this long to figure it out." He took a step towards me.

I scrambled backwards a few steps before feeling my back hit something. I looked up to see Kol standing behind me, and he raised his arm and rested it on my arms to steady me. He was staring at Silas as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, you're safe." A sense of relief filled me, but I was still uneasy as I stared at the first immortal.

Silas's eyes darted towards Kol. "I see that you have gotten your Original back on a leash." He laughed again and I felt Kol's grip on my arms tighten. Silas's face quickly grew serious. "Now, you have something I want. Where is it, Natasha? Where is the damn dagger and my power?"

I almost forgot that there were others in the room when I saw a figure rush at Silas and quickly noticed it was Damon. Silas sidestepped and ran out in a whirl and Damon crashed to the floor.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he left, and I felt Kol's hands leave my arms. I walked over to the little table and grabbed the whole bottle of scotch and took a drink. I realized it was silent and I looked around to see everybody staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" Damon said from where he fell to the floor.

I turned around and walked straight to the door. "Screw off." I growled, before I slammed the door and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol

The sound of the door slamming sounded throughout the silent house. I took one glance at Natasha's friends before going after her.

When I opened the door, I looked around for Nat before spotting her lying down on the hood of her cover, her back resting on the windshield with her hand curled around a glass bottle. She was staring up at the slightly darkened sky and I walked over and lied down on the hood next to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tears making a trail down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and snorted. "Everything. It's all a mess."

Natasha turned to face me. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"So you wouldn't be alone." I replied, looking at her.

"No, I mean why are you still here in Mystic Falls?"

I rolled me eyes. "So you wouldn't be alone, Nat. I still love you."

She turned and lied back down on her back. An enjoyable silence settled around us and what felt like hours but was only minutes passed before she spoke.

"I can't forgive you right away. I need time. Too much has happened and what we had before, I am not sure we can get that back." I saw more tears fall from her blue eyes and she wiped them away again.

I studied her face and thought about how angelic it seemed and I realized something. Smirking, I said, "I understand that you need time, but we can get what we had back."

A small smile appeared on her face and I felt her fingers interlock with mine. "You'll be there for me, though, right?"

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later

Tara

"How did they find out?" I screeched at Silas, who was sitting on the couch in the hotel room I had to rent ever since Kol kicked me out of his mansion three days ago.

"Natasha is intelligent and she would have figured it out sooner or later. They just don't know where Stefan is and that is how it will stay." He replied, crossing his arms.

I turned and kicked the wall. "Damn it." I yelled, my toe throbbing.

I heard Silas chuckle. "Calm yourself. You have become quite the spitfire since you met Kol. You have changed. More bitchy, even though I didn't think it was possible."

I faced him and glared. "Shut up." I growled before flopping onto the bed.

"So what are you going to do about Kol helping Natasha and her friends. I heard that Kol even told Natasha he still loves her." I heard Silas say.

I sat up. "_What? _He doesn't love her, he wants to kill her!"

"Not anymore."


End file.
